The Angels' Door
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: COMPLETED! Sequel to Blood Links, and offical starter of the Fantasy Series. Giga Bowser is freed...and that's just the start of the smashers' problems! With a dark plan as mysterious as himself, can the smashers save their planet from the giant's claws?
1. IT'S GIGA BOWSER!

**_Blood Links _was very popular! Let's see how good this will do! Here with me are Falco, Pikachu, and Roy.**

**Pikachu: Awww…Zelda's gone!**

**(Shrugs) Roy has to be here.**

**Roy: SWEET!**

**And finishing the chapters are Marth and Yoshi, as usual, AND Ness, because I feel like it.**

**Falco: You're trying a fantasy fic? **

Well, it has to do with angels and stuff, so it's a fantasy, right? It'll also have angst, humor, horror, maybe romance and tragedy too, but will focus more of action/adventure and fantasy. Anyway, I'll disclaim this first chapter because. I don't own SSBM or anything/one that ties with it. I do own my version of the mansion, and teh mythical Angels' Door.

**Roy & Pikachu: AWAY FIRST CHAPTER! YEAH!**

It has been four months since Mewtwo's death…four months since the commotion over the Blood Links.

Things certainly had calmed down, and Master Hand was proud of how the smashers, especially those who had been hurt four months ago, were taking things. Certainly things wouldn't go back to normal, but by overcoming, they were able to create their own new sense of normal.

Suffice to say, things seemed to be almost too normal…which allowed one of them to plot…to plan…

Giga Bowser's release was so close…the little clone cursed Mewtwo for being so impatient and trying to kill Luigi or Dr. Mario while they were with the others. Certainly he was easy to manipulate…getting him to think family ties would kill him…it made the heartless thing laugh. Take her, for example; she was partnered with one who had a sister, but lost her to a disease…

Nana had watched Dr. Mario quite keenly as he exited the room four months ago. He was the one who had to die; he was the one who had to be sacrificed to release her lord and master. How anyone could think she and the wireframes captured under his command could listen to him; it was ridiculous. Only one person would be hers and the wireframe's lord, and that was the one sealed away.

Of course, she had done her research too; the Angels' Door…and the one to open it. It was a pleasant surprise for her to find out that the angel was a smasher, and that he was certain prey. She knew that not even Master Hand knew his secret; that he was one of the angels, that he lived with the gods and goddesses above, and that his story was a lie…how anyone could think that he was what he really said! That also made her laugh…

But when was the perfect time to remove the final link? Four months…was that enough biding time? She could already hear his voice; he giving her commands, telling her what to do. The wireframe prisoners could also hear him; they grew rebellious. It now took D.K., Ganondorf, AND Bowser to herd them back into their prison.

But then it came to her; it came to her in a dream; her killing Dr. Mario, everyone gasping and asking why, and her lord's release. She would be rewarded; she would be honored; she would get one of her wishes granted…

…And the door would open too. The door will open…and the world will be shaped the way it's supposed to be…with Giga Bowser as king of it all…

"What a fantastic battle! Success goes to Link, and he shall face the winner of our next battle, Young Link vs. Pichu!"

Young Link, who was itching a mosquito bite, jumped up and armed himself. Giving Peach a nod and saying "Nice try!" as she passed by, he headed into the teleportation area. Positioned in the player one spot was Pichu, who gave Young Link a wide smile. Young Link took his place in the player two spot and the two were transported to a random arena. Just to Young Link's luck, it was Great Bay.

Young Link hated Great Bay, ever since Roy's death four, maybe five months ago. Back then, no one cared about keeping record of when the victims died. No one cared; Mewtwo was still undetected at the time, and confusion, pandemonium, and apprehension ran rampant. But even though things were calm, they didn't want to keep record anyway. The kid glanced backwards at where the turtle was; he could still see the cloaked Mewtwo keeping Roy under the water…the struggling fading…and Roy's life vanishing…until it was gone. Taking advantage of Young Link's reminiscing, Pichu jumped into attack.

Pichu was the eventual winner of the fight. Link and Pichu squared off at the Mushroom Kingdom, and Pichu claimed victory there too. It seemed as if the little mouse was going to win the tournament, when he was defeated by the Ice Climbers. The finals were about to begin; the Ice Climbers vs. Dr. Mario.

"What a turn of events!" Ganondorf proclaimed from his place in the audience.

"How so?" Bowser asked. "It's just the Doc versus the Climbers, right?"

"I don't know about that…" Ganondorf muttered. "I just have this bad feeling something's going to happen…something bad; something REAL bad."

"Me too," Ness said, frowning. "I couldn't focus on my battles."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME FOR THE FINALS! With all the ups and downs, two have finally successfully reached the end! Or should I say three? That's right; the final showdown of the tournament is between DR. MARIO AND THE ICE CLIMBERS!" The audience, and viewing smashers, cheered and clapped as the announcer does what he does best: announce.

Dr. Mario and the Ice Climbers teleported to their stage: Princess Peach's Castle. The battle was actually taking place at the castle itself, but there were plenty of cameras shooting all the action. Near the castle's teleportation area, the two semifinalists, Pichu and Marth, were stationed, just in case something went wrong.

Unable to see his foes, Dr. Mario muttered a quick prayer and jumped to the center of the arena. A few seconds after he jumped, Popo and Nana were copying him; also jumping to the center of the stage. The battle began…

Popo and Nana swung their hammers in an arc. Dr. Mario hung in the air; the hammers swinging a millimeter away from his stomach. The doc landed on the rooftop, jumped, and did his Dr. Tornado attack.

He kept a good stream of offensive attacks, successfully knocking away two of the Climbers' five stock before losing two of his own. Ganondorf and Ness stood up and walked to where he knew Marth and Pichu were. After a few seconds, Bowser also stood up and followed.

Dr. Mario seemed to be holding his own after he got lost his second stock. In no time, the Ice Climbers were only one stock away from defeat. The two kids vanished onto the other side of the castle roof, away from Dr. Mario's P.O.V. At first, the doc thought that they were getting an item, but then he heard the sound of hammer on skull, and the sound of collapsing. The doc immediately jumped over, only to find Nana gone and Popo unconscious.

"Popo?" Dr. Mario went to the knocked out kid's side and checked him over.

"He'll wake," The doc heard Nana say. "I didn't kill him. You, however, are a different case."

"Wait…what does that mean?" Dr. Mario asked, standing up and taking a fighting stance.

"It means my master will be free and you will die," Nana said. With non-natural strength, she ran over and tied the doc up. Holding him over the edge, she said, "Goodbye. Tell that fool Mewtwo he's a failure." She then threw the doc off the roof.

"Damn it! We're too late!" Nana turned around; it was Bowser talking. Ganondorf and Marth had their blades out, the former with an angry glare and the latter with a look of anger and regret. Bowser jumped at the clone. "You're going down!"

"My master is now released," Nana said. "I must go greet him." She vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Oh shit…her master…GIGA BOWSER! We have to get Master Hand!" Bowser shouted, realization hitting him hard. He immediately teleported off the rooftop.

"Let's go!" Ganondorf shouted. Marth shook his head.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," he said. Ganondorf nodded and teleported away. Marth walked over to the roof edge and peered below. He ignored the sobbing Peach and frantic Luigi behind him as they headed into the castle to reach the ground, and ignored Pichu and Ness helping the recently conscious Popo off his back. He shook his head, gently punching the ground and muttering a curse.

Meanwhile, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were both floating towards Giga Bowser's sealed room. A loud explosion and the blaring alarms told them that it was too late. Eventually, Bowser, Ganondorf, Link, and Kirby were also running with them. They barged into the room.

One of the walls was destroyed, leading to the mansion grounds, and that was where the unsealed Giga Bowser, as well as Nana and the ten used to be imprisoned wireframes were waiting.

"Ah, Jeffery and Jeremy Hand!" Giga Bowser proclaimed, his voice a darker and deeper Bowser's. "So good to see your hard work failed!"

"Genes…" Master Hand muttered the name. "You have no right to be freed. Why did you plan all of this?"

"Oh, I know that, Jeffery," Giga Bowser said. "At first, I just wanted to get revenge on you guys, but then my servant here" Here he indicated Nana. "just reported everything she researched to me about the Angels' Door."

"The Angels' Door?" Crazy Hand shouted. "There is no such thing!" Saying this he "glanced" over at the smashers now looking confused.

"Oh but of course there is Jeremy!" Giga Bowser said. "I know everything about the door…and the key. I suggest you go talk to that young man at Peach's Castle; he'll tell you everything that I know."

"You're lying!" Crazy Hand shouted again.

"You better go talk to him, before I get him," Giga Bowser said. Then, taking Nana and the wireframes with him, he vanished. Crazy Hand cursed.

"What was he talking about?" Kirby asked. "What's the Angels' Door? And who was he talking about? What's the key? And who are Genes, Jeffery, and Jeremy?"

"Genes Koopa is Giga Bowser's true name," Master Hand replied. "Jeffery Hand is my true name; Jeremy Hand is Crazy's true name. As for the Angels' Door, the Door of the Angels, and your other questions, gather all the smashers. Any male smasher that's there, besides Popo, is to sit near the podium. Is that understood?" The four smashers nodded and left. Crazy Hand and Master Hand both "looked" at each other before following the four.

So much for a new normal…looks like another adventure was to begin after all…

**Ness: And that ends the chapter!**

**Marth: Things are getting interesting already! And it's only the first chapter! Yeesh!**

**Luigi: Don't worry about the true names right now; that will be explained later. Just know how to pronounce Giga Bowser's: Genes (Jen-is).**

**Ness: Just what is the Angels' Door? And the young men at Peach's Castle…the only ones there are Marth and Luigi!**

**Marth: You guys'll learn everything when the smashers do. Review!**


	2. You Never Are What You Seem

**Okay, well, things had been shaken around with the return of Giga Bowser! There are so many things that the smashers, and you guys, have yet to know. But do not despair; most of your questions should be answered here!**

**Roy: Sweet! XD**

**Also, something I mentioned to some of you, and completely forgot to mention the first chapter; any character from SSBB has nothing to do with this fic.**

**Falco: Meaning? **

Meaning Pit, Meta Knight, Wario, Snake, Zero Suit Samus, and any other if confirmed character will not be in this. One of you thought the angel was Pit; I apologize deeply, but that's not true. The angel is a melee smasher, and you'll find out which one soon enough.

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own SSBM and anything that appears in it, but she does own the Angels' Door and her view of the mansion. Oh, and she owns the story too!**

**Falco: Chapter 2…Go!**

The smashers sat in the Meeting Room, all whispering about the recent events of the day: Dr. Mario's death, Giga Bowser's release, Nana's betrayal and the escape of the wireframes, and this Angels' Door that the two hands kept quiet about. Only one of the smashers wasn't talking; he sat staring at the table. He would have to confess his secret…and whether he was happy, upset, or scared about it, he himself didn't know. Conveniently, the others weren't paying any attention to him…but once he did what he had to do…

Well, that was a different story…

"Good afternoon everyone," Master Hand greeted as he and Crazy Hand floated to the podium. There were a few mutterings, some of them not so pleasant. "Yes, we have a red alert situation on our hands. The future of the entire world is at stake. But first, I'm sure you have questions about Crazy and me. Be that as it may; you may ask those first."

He sighed in relief; he still had some time to decide whether his unveiling was good or bad. Kirby spoke first.

"You said your true names are Jeffery and Jeremy?" he asked. "And Giga Bowser's is Genes? Were you smashers too?"

"Yes, we were," Master Hand replied. "Everything we told you about Giga Bowser being a mutant clone…that was a lie."

"What?" "No way!" "Why did you lie to us?" Voices broke through the smashers' mouths; question after question, exclamation after exclamation.

"I lied because this has a strong tie to one of you," Master Hand said, breaking the stream of voices. He turned to Bowser. "Tell me, Bowser, do you know much of your family?"

"No," Bowser said, shaking his head. "I know they died when I was very little, and that my father's the reason we were at war with the Mushroom Kingdom for so long, but that's all I know."

"You mother, well, she's not involved in this, but your father, well, let's say he is a little," Master Hand said. "Your father was one of triplets; two boys and a girl. Your aunt, like your mother, plays no role, but you uncle…yes, this is where the koopas get connected."

"What does that mean?" Bowser asked.

"Before the Super Smash Brothers tournament, probably ten or fifteen years before, there was a Super Smash Brothers Masters tournament," Master Hand replied. "Crazy and I were a part of this, as was Giga Bowser, and a number of your parents and family. Of course, this was before Giga, Crazy, and I were cursed."

"Cursed?" Peach asked.

"Correct," Crazy Hand replied. "Giga Bowser was Genes Koopa, brother of King Brash Koopa…and uncle of Prince Bowser Koopa."

"Giga Bowser's my uncle?" Bowser asked, his eyes wide.

"Correct," Crazy Hand replied. "The reason he is now called Giga Bowser is because he's a giga…well…you!"

"We were humans before becoming these," Master Hand said. "I was known as "Master" Jeffery Hand, due to my skills in the martial arts. Crazy was known as "Crazy" Jeremy Hand, because he was a nut. A likeable nut, but a nut nevertheless."

"Did you know our parents?" Fox asked.

"Some of them, yes, but that must wait for another day," Master Hand replied. "It's time for the next thing you guys are probably questioning about: The Door of the Angels, also known as the Angels' Door. I would like to tell you, but I think one of you may know more about this topic than Crazy or I do." He motioned to Ness, who stood up and walked towards Master Hand.

"Giga Bowser said that the young man at Peach's Castle knew the most about the Door," Crazy Hand said. "Besides Popo, who's too young to count and Dr. Mario, who had died, there were only two: Marth and Luigi." He "looked" at the two; both nodded. "We can either do this the easy way, you telling us yourself, or the hard way, meaning we get Ness to get you to tell us. Luigi. Do you know anything about the Angels' Door?"

There was a silence; then Luigi stood up and shook his head. "No…I never heard of it until now." His voice was shaky. Crazy "nodded" and Luigi sat down. Now the hand turned to Marth.

"How about you, Marth?" Crazy asked. "Do you know about the Angels' Door?"

Another round of silence; this time, longer than Luigi's. There was nothing else he could do; he had to confess it all…"Yes, I do," he replied.

He ignored his fellow smashers' comments of surprise. Crazy Hand spoke again. "Can you tell us about it?" He asked.

"The Angels' Door is tied to what humans consider legends and myths," Marth replied. "Created by the gods and goddesses after they made each world, the Door of the Angels is the shaper of the world; if a force of good opens the door and reaches its end, the world will be shaped in the form of good. The same holds true for the opposite force; if evil reaches the end, the world will be shaped in the form of evil."

"What does it mean to be "shaped", as you call it?" Master Hand asked.

"To shape, to change," Marth replied. "The values and morals held by that one side takes place. For example, a force of good would give the world peace, happiness, everything and anything it fights for. A force of evil would bring domination, chaos, and like good, everything and anything it fights for."

"How does one open the door?" Master Hand asked.

"All doors are opened by keys," Marth replied. "This door is no different. Angels are born or created with duties: there are those born or created to watch over humans as Guardian Angels; there are the four angels born or created to watch over the rest of the angels: the Seraphim; there are the few angels born or created to be the Angel of Death. It's the same for the key to the door; the angel is born or created with that duty."

"You say born or created," Master Hand said. "The created part, I understand, but the born part…"

"Angels do leave the Realm of the Gods and Goddesses and live down here," Marth said, shrugging. "When an angel marries a human, the first child, or only child, born of them receives the angel's blood. Even if they have a second child, that child doesn't receive the angel blood."

"What if the mother has twins, or triplets?" Samus asked, now wanting to get involved in this.

"For the first child, the mother, whether human or angel, can't have them," Marth replied. "The second time around, yes, she can have twins or triplets."

"So, how does an angel know what duty he's born with?" Mr. G&W asked. "Does he/she have to see the gods and goddesses?"

"The angels are born with the knowledge of their duty," Marth replied. "From the first moment of birth, the child knows what he/she must do."

"Are angels immortal?" Peach asked. "And what of the gods and goddesses? Are every single god and goddess we believe in up there, or do we believe in falseness?"

"In answer to your first question, yes, angels are immortal," Marth replied. "But that only means we can never grow old or get sick, but we can still die if someone thrusts a knife into the said angel's heart. As for your second question, every being each land believes does live in the Realm. The three Goddess Din, Nayru, and Farore; the Great Goddess of Koopas; the Mighty Rain God of the Mushroom Kingdom; just keep believing in your faith." Here he grinned.

"So, every world has a Door and a Key?" Ganondorf asked. Marth nodded. "So, who's our world's Key?"

"He had hoped never to reveal himself," Marth replied. "But now he knows he has no choice…" He reached underneath his armor and tunic, and revealed a necklace wrapped around his neck. It was a chain necklace, and the charm hanging on it was a female angel. She was standing up, her hands clasped together, her wings unfolded, and her eyes closed. Taking the charm, the prince clasped his hand the same way the angel's are, and closed his own eyes.

A bright light emitted into the room, and the smashers all closed their eyes. A few screams were let out, and shouts of "I'm blind!", but Master Hand knew that that wasn't true. He also knew what would happen once the light faded.

Sure enough, it did. The smashers took their hands or arms away from their eyes, stared, and fell backwards in their seats. Voices broke out once again.

He looked the same, yet now a pair of beautiful, feathery white angel wings was now visible to the smashers' eyes. Opening his eyes and letting the angel charm go, Marth shot an apologetic grin to his fellow smashers.

"By the goddess," Link muttered. "Are those…real?"

"They're so beautiful," Peach muttered.

"Can you fly?" Yoshi asked. The angel only flapped the wings in response. Everyone watched in awe as he lifted himself off the ground. "That is AWESOME!"

"So, you're the key to our world's Angels' Door," Ganondorf said. He turned to the two Hands."You kept this a secret because you hoped that the Door would never open."

"Actually, Crazy and I never knew about this either," Master Hand said. The angel shook his head and gave another apologetic grin. "No, don't be sorry. You were only trying to save yourself, and that's all that matters."

"So, Giga Bowser's after the Door, right?" Luigi asked.

"Correct," Master Hand said. "Which means our angel here is in danger. If Giga Bowser opens the door…"

"We have to stop him," Young Link said. "So what are we waiting for? Let's train! We have to stop Giga Bowser!"

"Let me deliver the final blow!" Bowser shouted. "He's my uncle, and look what he does to me and my friends! He'll pay!"

"You're all very energetic!" Crazy Hand said. "Keep that energy; you will need it when the time comes. Whether that door is opened or not."

The smashers nodded and headed out of the Meeting Room. Once again, the two hands looked at each other before following the energetic ones they were destined to protect.

**Ness: And that ends this chapter!**

**Luigi: Dude! You're an angel! OMG!**

**Marth: I think she did a good job with this chapter. But that means more questions and shit for me…**

**Ness: Well of course! It's not often that you are friends with an angel.**

**Luigi: Review and tell us what you think!**


	3. More Than Meets the Eye

**Wow, people seem to enjoy this fic already! And we're only on the third chapter!**

**Falco: Whoa! Who knew you were actually good at this?**

**(Repeatedly baps Falco on the head)**

**Falco: HEY! I WAS JUST KIDDING!**

**Roy: So, now what?**

**Umm…a little bit about Giga Bowser, a dream, and perhaps one of the only ways to…well, you'll find out soon!**

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic does not own SSBM and everything in it, you should know that! X.x But she does own the Angels' Door and the Hand's and GB's past and stuff.**

**Roy: (Looks at title) Since when did RF start naming titles for her fics? Anyway, away chapter 3!**

Such spirits, whole and pure, such will, energy, passion…

He had to admit it; the Hand brothers did a fantastic job with them…

Giga Bowser knew they were much stronger, much more confident, and even more ready to fight now than back then, a year ago, when he first revealed himself to them.

They thought he was a cloning experiment gone wrong…do they still think that way? Or does Bowser now know the truth?

Bowser…his nephew…

Nope…no remorse…

"Lord Giga Bowser!" The mutant turned away from his thoughts and looked to the little clone that had set him free. "Everything is ready."

"Excellent," Giga Bowser said, patting the little Nana on the head. "I suppose we should go see how our opponents are fairing." He brought up a screen, which showed the lounge of the Super Smash Mansion. The smashers were crowded around the angel smasher…the key to the door, and to all of his dreams.

Meanwhile, in the mansion, Young Link was in his room, taking a nap. Occasionally rolling from one side to another, he was pretty much motionless. His cap was firmly tucked under his arm, like a child holding a teddy bear or stuffed animal. The back of his left hand shined; the boy unaware of it…for now.

"Where am I?" Young Link asked, looking around. He was surrounded by darkness, his voice echoing into the black. "Hello?" The only sound he could hear was the echo of his hello. "Hello? HEY!"

"Not so loud!" An Italian voice proclaimed from behind him. Unlike Young Link, his voice didn't echo. Young Link meeped, and turned around; Mario was standing there, his arms crossed. "Yeesh; thought I was going to go deaf there!"

"S-sorry," Young Link said.

"Well, I guess that's an advantage of the living, eh?" Mario said.

"Uh…where are we?" Young Link asked.

"That's not important," Mario said. "What's important is what we're about to tell you. Listen well…" He vanished.

"Mario? Mario? Where are you?" Much to his demise, Young Link was only answered with his echo.

"Don't worry about him," Another voice, also not echoing, said. Young Link turned around; this time he saw Falco.

"Falco? What's going on?" Young Link asked.

"Listen, we're here to warn you," Falco said. "Your Triforce is tapping into your dreams."

"Triforce?" Young Link asked. "I don't have a Triforce piece!"

"Silly, of course you do!" A female voice spoke, one the child yearned to hear ever since she had died.

"Sis?" Young Link asked, turning to face Zelda.

"I guess Link didn't tell you…" Zelda muttered. "I left you the Triforce of Wisdom; which is why you're having this dream."

"This is…a prophetic dream?" Young Link asked. Zelda nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sure things are confusing for you, but you must listen."

"We don't know how much you guys know, so interrupt me when you hear something you already know," Falco said. Young Link nodded. "First off, Giga Bowser escaped his prison—"

"He was betrayed by Nana!" Young Link exclaimed.

"Correct," Falco said. "The doc told us that. Secondly, he's aiming to open the Angels' Door—"

"By using the key: an angel born with that duty!" Young Link finished. "Yeah, we know about that; Marth's the angel."

"Really?" Falco asked; his voice with amazement and amusement. "You know, I always knew he was hiding a secret. Who knew that it would be something like this, though, eh? Anyway, he plans on opening that door, and regaining his army back."

"How can he do that?" Young Link asked. "We killed off most of the army, remember?"

"So we did," A third voice added to the mix. Young Link turned; it was Pikachu. "But anything can happen once the door opener reaches the end of what lies beyond that door. Giga Bowser's planning on making the dead walk again."

"But, if he has his huge army…" Young Link couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yeah, that would be bad," Pikachu said. "But hey, don't worry about that! After all, he can't bring just the frames back! All the dead of the place he wishes to revive will walk again." He vanished.

"Yeah, what Pikachu said," Falco said, grinning; then vanishing. Zelda gave Young Link a smile before vanishing as well.

"I'm alone again," Young Link muttered. "Is the dream over?"

"Not yet!" Another Italian voice said.

"Yeah, you forgot us!" A second voice said. Young Link turned; Dr. Mario, Roy, and even Mewtwo appeared.

"Sorry," Young Link mumbled.

"Ah, what can you do?" Dr. Mario asked, shrugging. "Anyway, there's still a little more to this dream."

"First, if I may, allow me to apologize," Mewtwo muttered. "I was tricked; that Nana clone convinced me…"

"Yeah, it's true," Dr. Mario said.

"…Okay, I forgive you," Young Link said. "But you're apologizing to the others yourself, okay?" Mewtwo nodded, muttered thanks, and vanished.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way," Dr. Mario said. "We have just a few more things to show and tell you."

"Show?" Young Link asked.

"That's what the doc's planning anyway," Roy said. "First things first, Giga Bowser's watching you guys…and he won't stop until he gets what he desires…"

"Must be hard for you," Young Link said.

"Yeah, it…it is," Roy muttered. "You guys must always be alert. And if you ever see that Nana clone again, do NOT trust her, no matter what she says. Even if Master Hand created her, she cannot be trusted." Young Link nodded. Roy gave a grin and vanished.

"And finally, a look into the future," Dr. Mario said, placing his hand on Young Link's forehead. "You must not question when or why this will happen; you must see it, remember it, and prepare for it, so it can never happen." Young Link nodded.

It was faded; the doc let out a curse. The child could see a bright orange thing, and small colored things. He saw the orange thing lunge for one of the smaller colored things, and it went dark.

"Damn it!" Dr. Mario shouted. "He knew what I was planning! I'm sorry Young Link; I can't show you what I wanted you to see…"

"It's alright," Young Link said. "Umm…can I get back to the mansion now?"

"Oh, certainly!" Dr. Mario said, vanishing. Young Link felt the darkness lighting up, until it was too bright to see.

Young Link's eyes snapped open, and he got up. Stretching, he decided to see what the others were doing and marched over to the lounge.

"Ha! Yeah! You thought you had us, didn't you?" Bowser's voice, quite loud, came from the child's destination. Young Link ran into the lounge.

There was a circle of armchairs and couches; the smashers must've done that. Most of them were sitting, but some were standing, almost as if they jumped up from their seat in surprise. Marth was in the air, but landed and put his angel wings away. Bowser was holding a camera that Young Link realized was made by the wireframes; his face in the camera's lens.

"Yeah, you thought you could hide your stupid cameras and watch us, didn't you?" Bowser seemed to have lost it; his voice was loud and filled with anger. "But guess what? You can't! Yeah, we know you're watching us! We know you'll keep watching us! But you know what? Too bad for you! We'll destroy all your cameras! Then we'll destroy you! And don't forget that little bitchy clone! We'll hunt her down and rain hell on her!"

"He's lost it!" Young Link said, taking a seat near Link, who was still sitting. "What's going on?"

"It seems the mansion's not as safe as we hoped it to be," Link said, sighing. "Of course, we also learned that angels have amazing seeing and hearing."

"Yeah, we'll get you, all of you!" Bowser shouted. "You know what? I'm going to finish you off myself! Yeah! Only fitting, right? RIGHT? You may be my uncle, but this is what I think about you!" He punched the lens, breaking it, and began smashing the camera; doing damage, but still allowing it to send voice over to where Giga Bowser and Nana were watching with disgust. "You'll all DIE!" After destroying it completely with his fire breath, he kicked it away and sat back down. "Man, that felt good!"

"You're insane!" Peach cried, cuddling closer to Luigi.

"Of course I am!" Bowser cried, throwing his hands up. "How would you feel if you found out that your uncle is the one trying to kill you!"

"Or if a brother's much more than he seems," Samus muttered. Marth glared at her. "What? It's true!"

"Go on," Ness said. "You were saying something about being inaccurate?"

"When I said sicknesses couldn't kill an angel…that wasn't entirely true," Marth said. "There is a sickness that can kill us, but humans can never get infected, so they never bothered with it."

"The Angel Toxicosis," Luigi said. Marth nodded. "If I remember what Dr. Mario told me about it; it's a disease that poisons the subject, sapping the subject's essence, its very soul."

"I remember him telling me about that," Peach said. "It's said to put the subject into a coma, and unless the cure, made from very rare and unheard of plants, is given, the subject would never wake up…and die."

"How long does it take to sap the soul away?" Falcon asked. "Like, does it take a long while or like that?" On saying the word that, he snapped his fingers.

"Depends on the subject," Peach replied. "The higher ranked angels and their kin lose their essence slower than lower ranked angels and their kin."

"I hope we never have to deal with this disease," Kirby said.

'_Me too…but why do I keep feeling we will?'_ Young Link thought to himself. Was the Triforce of Wisdom telling him this? Or was it one of the dead? "Umm…guys? I had a dream. I think you should hear it…" He proceeded to tell them the dream…

**Ness: Cliffhanger! …Maybe…**

**Marth: That was interesting…especially that dream.**

**Ness: Oh and RoyalFanatic doesn't own the name "Angel Toxicosis". You ToS fans might see that! But she does own the disease itself, meaning what it does!**

**Luigi: It's a shame the doc wasn't able to show Young Link the full and clear version of that vision…I wonder what it means? **

Marth: I have the strangest feeling I already know…

**Luigi: Now that I think of it…so do I…**

**Ness: Review!**


	4. The Capture and a Feeble Chase

**My apologies for the not-so-quick update…but uh…yeah, things have been getting in the way. Not to mention I was at a serious crossroad for this chappy. But no worries now! I hope you like it!**

**Pikachu: Did you know that Yoshi's been missing his post?**

**Yeah, I'm aware. I said Yoshi was helping finishing the chapters, but he never showed up, which was why Luigi was there. Props to Luigi for filling in, and Yoshi will be down there from this chapter on.**

**Falco: It's about time too!**

**Roy: You love that quote, don't you?**

Falco: It's my quote! (Grins)

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic does not own SSBM and everything in it, but she does own the Angels' Door and the Hand's and GB's past.**

**Well, looks like things are about to turn for the worst, so uh…yeah…read on! Away chapter 4!**

"The time to strike…is now…"

The ten wireframes and Nana all bowed to their leader and left Giga Bowser alone. The giant Koopa grinned in evil satisfaction; sure, they knew everything, and Bowser wasn't too happy with him, but when did mere emotions interfere? He knew the mansion's weaknesses, and had the perfect plan to grab the door's key.

Yes…it would only be a matter of time before he opened the door and became king of the world…

Master Hand, meanwhile, was on the lookout for Giga Bowser. He told Crazy to patrol the mansion grounds, and was hoping not to hear from him, which meant things were normal.

Unfortunately, fate was working in other ways.

"They're coming!" Crazy Hand shouted, barging into the office. "All of them, and Genes too! The forest…they know about the passageway…"

"What?" Master Hand asked. The alarms blared. "The frames must've gone through the passage!" He headed to the P.A. and turned it on! "We have a Code Red! All smashers take to their weapons! Repeat; we have a Code Red! All smashers take to their weapons!"

"What could be worse than 10 wireframes and a clone of a little girl?" Falcon asked, stationed with Luigi, Yoshi, and Fox in the living room. "Don't you think Master Hand's overreacting?"

"Well, I guess you could say that…if the wireframes didn't happen to be cruel ones and the clone of the little girl being a demon child!" Fox screamed as an explosion rocked the mansion. Four wireframes, two male, two female, jumped in front of them, pulling out whips. "It doesn't help that they're armed either…"

"Well then, let's do something about it!" Luigi said, taking out his hammer. "We have to stop them!"

The frames rushed towards them. Falcon pulled a Falcon Punch on one of the male ones as Yoshi ate and spat out the second one. Fox jumped back and shot a female frame that was lashing its whip onto Luigi's back; the plumber knocked the frame away with his hammer.

Yoshi let out a yelp when the second of the female frames grabbed him, and cried out when the second male frame's whip repeatedly struck his nose. Falcon was about to run and help the trapped dino when the first male's whip smacked straight into his chest. Falcon fell to the ground; completely winded. The male continued to whip the racer.

Luigi, meanwhile, was trying to handle his own against the second female wireframe. He was able to dodge the whip lashes, but when the frame used her whip to steal Luigi's hammer, things became even rougher.

The frame unleashed another lash; this time, however, Luigi caught the whip and pulled. He ducked when the frame tried to attack him with the hammer, and he kept a fierce grip on the whip. He could fight without a weapon, but it would be rough to fight a frame with two weapons.

He glanced over as he ducked another hammer swing; poor Yoshi and Falcon! Fox was trying to free Yoshi, but failing.

"Help Falcon!" Luigi cried, successfully pulling the whip out of the frame's hand. He flung it underneath the large T.V. and took a stance. Fox nodded and tackled the frame whipping Falcon.

As Luigi battled against his frame, Fox and Falcon helped Yoshi, and the three began to battle the other three.

For an hour the two battles, as well as others, raged. An explosion rocked the mansion; at least, that's what it felt like to the four battling smashers. The frames stopped their attack, the female holding Luigi's hammer dropping it, and turned to the southwest. It was so eerie that the four also stopped fighting and stared. The frames began bobbing their heads up and down…as if they were laughing.

"What the hell are they doing?" Yoshi asked.

"Think something's funny, eh?" Falcon asked, frowning. "Well, let's see if you think THIS is funny! Falcon—" But the frames vanished before Falcon could finish the move. "What the…"

"Guys!" Peach burst into the living room, panting. "Guys…he got him!"

The four immediately understood. Falcon let out a curse.

"We must give chase!" Fox shouted. Yoshi allowed Peach to jump onto his back. "What about the others?"

"Already doing that!" Peach said. "Giga Bowser's going southwest, towards the center of the island."

"Then southwest we go!" Luigi shouted, picking up his hammer. The four, Peach still on Yoshi's back, ran out of the mansion.

As soon as they ran past the mansion gate, they headed southwest.

"What happened Peach?" Fox asked. The Mushroom Princess shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied. "Master Hand just barged in and told me to sound the alert."

"This probably won't turn out well," Falcon muttered.

They reached the top of the hill overlooking the center of the island, and were met with a dismal sight.

A huge door, twice the size of Giga Bowser, already opened, stood before them. It had strange characters along the sides, and was a deep black color. The rest of the smashers were trying to fight past the frames and Nana and reach the door.

"Guys! Do something!" Ganondorf screamed when the four reached them. "It's going to close soon!"

"We have to hurry!" Luigi shouted, sidestepping a wireframe. "If that door closes…"

Luigi felt a rush; with unnatural speed, he managed to keep up with the fast Falcon, Fox, and Yoshi; Peach still clinging onto the dino's back. The five passed through…and the great door closed.

A long dimmed hall stretched before them; torches hung on the walls. They were also able to see a few doors; normal looking ones with knobs and all.

"Where do we go now?" Falcon asked, wishing he brought a drink with him.

"Forward, I guess," Fox said. "I don't think Giga Bowser can fit through these smaller doors."

And forward they went; the only sounds being the crackling of torches, their footsteps, and their own breath.

"What…do you think are beyond those doors?" Luigi asked between pants.

"Who knows? Or cares?" Yoshi said in reply. "Traps…items…"

"Short cuts," Falcon offered. "I'm getting tired here!"

"So am I," Fox said. "I'm sure we all are; the place itself must be the cause."

"Look! Up ahead!" Peach cried, pointing. Another huge double doorway was there.

"Hurry up!" Fox shouted, yet as he spoke, the doors began to close from the inside. The smashers reached the door just as it closed.

"Damn it all!" Falcon shouted, punching the door. "Must've been Giga Bowser!"

"Does that mean…there's nothing we can do?" Peach asked, getting off Yoshi.

"I guess so," Luigi replied, walking towards her and gentling grabbing her hand. "At any rate, we can't stop the world from changing."

"Does this mean we lose?" Yoshi asked.

"This war has just begun," Falcon replied, shaking his head. "We may be down, but we're defiantly not out!"

"Let's see what happens, and go from there," Fox suggested. "Right now we may be too weak…if we can get stronger, we may be able to reverse this…maybe."

"At any rate, we have to be stronger," Falcon said, thinking back at their first battle against the titan. "Should we—"

A white light emitted from the other side of the doorway, emerging through the cracks underneath and between the doors. The light engulfed the five, and a high pitched ringing echoed in their ears.

Luigi made sure Peach was safely by his side as the white turned black, and silence overtook everything.

He knew no more.

**Yoshi: End chapter!**

**Marth: Good to see you!**

**Yoshi: Sorry about that folks! (Sheepish grin)**

**Marth: Yeah, a bad turn for them…and me! What will happen now?**

**Yoshi: Review!**


	5. At the Final Destination

**Alright! Since I have the chapter written down already, why don't I be nice and type it up so you can read it? You can thank me via review. XD**

**Falco: So, what's going to happen now?**

**Lots of information, I'm afraid to say, but uh…this info will be good! Trust me! You'll also get to meet…well, I won't say any more; don't wanna spoil! XD**

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic does not own SSBM and everything in it, but she does own the Angels' Door and the Hand's and GB's past. Oh, and she also owns the Angelic Informer who will appear in this chapter; you'll find out more about her near the end of the chapter.**

**Roy: Away fifth chapter!**

A soft sound, like a bird's song…yet he could hear human words…

What were those words saying? Don't give up? Breathe? Open your eyes? And what were they? The sounded male…or were they female?

Luigi opened his eyes.

He was at the Final Destination in all its glory, as it was before its own destruction by Mewtwo's hand. He dimly looked around; Peach, Yoshi, Fox, Falcon…they were all here.

But how did they get here? And why?

"What's going on?"

Luigi turned; it was Fox who asked the question. The kitsune was looking around, rubbing his eyes.

"We appear to be at the Final Destination," Luigi replied.

"How? And why?" Falcon's voice asked. Falcon was also up.

"I have no clue," Luigi replied.

"Did it have anything to do with that light?" Peach, who just got up, asked.

"I don't know. Probably," Fox replied, looking himself over; nothing broken or strained.

"So, uh, how do we get out of here?" Now Yoshi joined the conversation, having gotten up when Peach was talking.

"I have no clue," Luigi replied again.

"Then why don't you get some help?" A female voice asked. The five turned, shocked, to see a woman on the other side of the platform. She had sea green hair and eyes, and was wearing a long white robe. She had a pair of beautiful white angel wings and a golden halo.

"An angel!" Yoshi cried.

"You guess it!" The angel said. "And what a bad predicament this world's in! I'll have to find Heartilly and tell her she was right…" The angel seemed to be thinking out loud.

"Who are you?" Peach asked.

"Not important," The angel said. "All you need to know is that I'm an Angelic Informer."

"Angelic Informer…" Fox muttered.

"Yup. I'm here to give you the what's going on and such," The Informer said. "But yeesh! To think that Shino could get caught so easily; he's the fourth of his job to open the door for evil! And the Guardian Angels are also slipping…this just proves that we angels are losing our touch!"

"Wait…you know Marth?" Falcon asked.

"Of course I know Shino!" The informer replied. "Being an Informer, I memorize stuff with ease; I know almost all the angels and their jobs! But we're getting off track here! "The Informer cleared her throat. "As you know, Genes Koopa, a.k.a. Giga Bowser, opened the Angels' Door in evil's name. He has not only changed the world in his favor; he has also become its king."

"Not good," Fox said, frowning.

"His huge army is also back on its feet," The Informer said. Yoshi let out a wail of hopelessness. "But do not despair! For that means the dead walk again."

"The dead walk again…" Luigi muttered. "Does that mean—"

"Right now, I'm afraid to say you're too weak to challenge Giga Bowser," The Informer said, interrupting Luigi. "But even if you wanted to challenge him; you can't open the door."

"How do we do that?" Peach asked.

"All angels have Holy Weapons, depending on their jobs," The Informer said. "For example, Guardian Angels all wield bows; the Gatekeepers of our fair Realm have swords; the Angel of Death brandishes an axe; Informers, much like myself, wield magical books; Guardians, or "Keys", of the many worlds' Angels' Doors' wield lances."

"Lances, eh?" Falcon muttered.

"Shino's lance is located somewhere on this planet," The Informer said. "You must journey to find it, and grow stronger as you journey. We'll worry about how you guys use it to open the Angels' Door later."

"Does the weapon have a name?" Fox asked.

"Certainly," The Informer replied, conjuring a book and showing the smashers a page. "Sancutus Lancea."

The lance was colored ice blue, and looked to be made of crystal. A pair of angel wings, also made of crystal, but a pure white, was attached near the tip of the weapon. The tip itself was shaped like a club; the three leaves very sharp.

"Do you know where it is?" Falcon asked.

"I'm afraid not," The Informer said, clapping her hands; the book vanished. "That's part of your overall trial of strength."

"When do we begin this trial?" Fox asked. "And what is it for?"

"It's what you shall use to strengthen yourselves," The Informer replied. "And it has already started."

"So…how do we get out of here?" Yoshi asked.

"Leave that to me," The Informer said.

"Wait…how is Planet Nintendo doing?" Peach asked. "Is the mansion still safe? I'm also worried about my kingdom."

"Smasher Island remains a safe haven," The Informer said. "I'm sorry to say everywhere else is under King Giga Bowser."

"But if the Door's on the island…" Falcon muttered.

"Do you doubt Shino's power so? What kind of friends are you?" The Informer smacked her forehead with her palm. "Yes, the Door is located on the island, but surely you know that the one thing we're best at is protecting the ones we love! Why do you think there are so many Guardian Angels?"

"Actually, we don't know," Fox said. "We only learned that Marth's an angel a week ago."

"Kept it a secret?" The Informer asked. The give nodded. "Now I get it. I'm not surprised though; Door Guardians usual keep themselves hidden."

"You call them Door Guardians…" Yoshi muttered.

"The gods were the ones that made the Doors and assigned Angels to them. They only told us that those specific angels hold a tie to the door," The Informer said. "When we learned that it was them themselves that opened the Doors, we began calling them Angel Keys. But which sounds better: the Doors' Keys or the Doors' Guardians?"

"I see…I think I understand," Fox said. "But, where are our friends? Are they all okay?"

"Well, there's a group of them in the mansion; the rest were captured," The Informer said. "I would suggest that you go there first. But before you go, tell me one thing: does Shino have any younger siblings?"

"Yeah," Falcon replied. "A brother."

"Watch over him well," The Informer said. The five nodded. "Take care."

The Informer raised her hands, and the stage was enveloped in whiteness.

"Hey…I think Luigi's coming to!" A voice said. It sounded very familiar.

Luigi opened his eyes and sat up.

He was in the Infirmary. On other beds were the other four. But what amazed him more were his and the others' guests.

Falco was sitting by Fox. Pikachu, who had spoke, was on his bed. Mewtwo was in a corner meditating, Roy was sitting by Yoshi, Zelda and Master Hand were by Falcon, and Mario and Dr. Mario were by Peach.

"Luigi!" Mario immediately ran over and hugged his brother. "I'm so glad to see you awake!"

"I'm glad to see you alive!" Luigi said. He turned to the others. "It's good to see the rest of you too!"

"What happened?" Pikachu asked. "I mean the Door gets opened, we come back as everyone else gets scattered…"

"We were at the Final Destination," Luigi replied. "We met an Informer there; she told us about what was going on."

"An Informer?" Falco asked.

"An Angelic Informer," Master Hand replied. "An angel born to watch over a specific group of people and lead them when they get lost. You said you met her on the Final Destination? What was she like?"

"She had sea green hair and eyes," Luigi said. "And wore a long white robe. She didn't say her name though."

Master Hand began laughing.

"M-master Hand? What's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"Of course! How could I've thought otherwise?" Master Hand said. "I can tell you her name. She is Nina Hand, my wife."

"You have a wife?" Roy asked. "I never knew that!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Master Hand said. "But I'll tell you those things in a time of peace. What did Nina have to say?"

After getting Peach, Yoshi, Fox, and Falcon up, Luigi explained all that happened.

**Yoshi: Yay! Chapter is done! XD**

**Marth: Quite a few interesting things; if you're still confused, RoyalFanatic will be happy to help. Just let us know.**

**Yoshi: Now for a little fun thing: if you couldn't tell; Marth's lance's name is in Latin. If you can figure out what it means in English, then you receive an angel plushie!**

**Marth: A hint for you all; the English name also appears in another game for the Gamecube; in the game, the name is a spell. The game is a RPG, and has some things mentioned in this fic.**

**Yoshi: So, well…review!**


	6. A New World

**Well, it's time to go check out how the world is handling Giga Bowser's new rule.**

**Pikachu: The time to act out had come, right?**

**Indeed. How they decide act and what they actually do will be explained. And for those who are curious: "Sancutus Lancea" means "Holy Lance". (Sarcastic) Totally original, I know…XD**

**For those who have played Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64, I'm sure you'll recognize the Star Spirits; one of them shall make an appearance in this chapter. For those who don't know…well, there's always the internet!**

**Well, let's get to the story, shall we? Falco, disclaim.**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or the Star Spirits, but she does own the past of Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser, and she also owns Mrs. Nina Hand.**

**Roy: Away chapter!**

"I see," Master Hand said, after Luigi finished his story. "It certainly helps fit the pieces together."

"So, we have to find the others and the lance, grow stronger, then defeat Giga Bowser…" Falco said, summarizing. "Can we do it though?"

"The world's counting on us!" Pikachu said. "And there is no way I'm leaving my son in Giga Bowser's clutches!"

"I agree with Pikachu," Zelda said. "I'm not going to sit here while Link and Young Link are in danger."

"But where do we go?" Yoshi asked.

"Perhaps…nah," Master Hand mused out loud.

"Perhaps what?" Roy asked. "Do you know something Master Hand?"

"There are various ruins scattered around the planet," Master Hand replied. "Genes was never a huge fan of history; perhaps they are still safe. If we can find the Ancient Library, we may be able to get some leads."

"Ancient Library?" Roy asked, puzzled.

"_That's _a creative name," Falcon muttered.

"It is a library hidden away in a city of ruins that has millions of books; all that speak of what we consider legends," Master Hand said. "We need to clear away the clouds surrounding the myths of our land. And there are probably enough books about the angels too."

"Researching the legends sound like a good idea, but why the angels too?" Fox asked.

"The Door Guardians are angels, do not forget that," Master Hand replied. "And I'm sure Roy wants to learn more about the job his elder brother was born to do."

"Oh yeah…" Falco muttered, looking at the pyro swordsman.

"Do you know where the library is, Master Hand?" Peach asked.

"There are many ruins, and I hate to say that none of them are located on the island."

"So we have to go out into the world?" Falcon asked, frowning. "With Giga Bowser and his frames ruling? What a bummer!"

"But we'd have to eventually!" Dr. Mario said. "If what Mrs. Hand said about the others captured is true…"

"Let us look for the library first," Mewtwo suggested, standing and gliding towards them. "Meanwhile, we continue to watch over the Door and mansion."

"Wait…what?" Yoshi asked.

"Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Falco are spying on the door, just in case," Mario replied. "Some of you can also them. Maybe we can find a clue."

"I'll join them," Falcon said. "I'm not into reading books."

"Me too," Yoshi said. "I'm not up to seeing what's going on out there…besides, I want to see the Door."

"So Pikachu, Mewtwo, Falco, Falcon, and Yoshi will spy on the door, Mario and the doctor will continue to watch over the mansion, and the rest of us will look for the library," Zelda summarized. Everyone nodded. "Let's get ready."

They began to leave the infirmary.

"Luigi, hold up a sec," Mario said. Luigi lagged behind.

"What's up?" He asked when the last smasher left.

"Dr. Mario told me about you and Peach," Mario replied. Luigi turned red. "I just want to say congratulations; I was too big a coward."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore, eh?" Luigi asked. He remembered those days, before Mewtwo fell for Nana's lies. Mario never wanted to risk his friendship with Peach, so he never said a word.

"Take good care of her," Mario said. "The kingdom's going to need both of you soon. Besides, I gotta be your Best Man at the wedding!"

"Mario!" Luigi lightly punched his brother on the shoulder; then ran to catch up with the others. The red clad plumber chuckled.

"They'll be a great couple; I know it."

It took a half an hour to scourge the mansion for scattered items; them Master Hand, Zelda, Roy, Luigi, Peach, and Fox headed for Smash City.

The citizens were baffled. They knew they were safe, but didn't know why. To the smashers' relief, boats were still heading out to the continents of the planet. Master Hand bought tickets to the Mushroom Continent first; home to the Mushroom Kingdom and its neighbor, the Koopa Kingdom.

"Oh my…" Peach was the first to speak when the group reached Toad Town.

Or rather, what was left of it…

The town was in shambles, and wireframes roamed the streets. Houses that once stood tall and proud became trash; whichever lucky ones continued to stand became homes for the frames positioned in the destroyed town.

"The kingdom is--!" Luigi felt ready to vomit.

"Most of the citizens probably fled and are in hiding," Master Hand said. "As for those wo didn't…all my sympathy to them and their loved ones."

"Are there any ruins near here?" Fox asked.

"There's a hidden tunnel that leads into the heart of Star Hill," Luigi replied, pointing to the path that led to the hill. "We don't know what's there though…"

"A good place to start," Master Hand said. "Let's head for Star Hill. Make sure to stay close to the deserted areas; I don't want anyone spotted."

It took a little longer than they hoped, due to the fact that they had to stop and hide, but the group managed to successfully work their way to the hill.

Peach and Luigi wasted no time in leading the group to the north side of the hill. They stepped through the "wall", revealing the fact that it was passable. The others followed with some hesitation.

Traveling through the tunnel, the smashers discovered what used to be a shrine, dedicated to the stars.

"I had no idea this was here!" Peach said, awed.

"There must've been a civilization who worshipped the star," Master Hand said. "They probably came here to perform rituals."

"So, we have to keep searching?" Roy asked.

"There aren't a lot of books here," Zelda replied. "Just the scrolls the civilization used for ceremonies."

"There's nothing about the library either," Fox added.

"Could we make a climb to the top?" Peach asked. "Maybe the Star Spirits that lived in nearby Star Haven can help. They might also be able to give us transportation."

"We'll need that," Master Hand said. "It's worth a shot."

The five smashers and their guardian left and climbed to the summit. There they met with one of the seven Star Spirits; Eldstar.

"Princess Peach! A pleasant surprise!" The Spirit said. "After seeing that titan appear and destroy the kingdom, I feared for your safety."

"I've been safe," Peach said, looking over towards Luigi. The plumber's face grew red as he gave a cheesy grin and waved. "I was wondering if you could help us Eldstar."

"I will do what I can," Eldstar said. "What do you need?"

"We're searching for the planet's Ancient Library," Peach said. "Do you know where it is? And could you give us a ride there?"

Eldstar chuckled. "Certainly I know where the library is, and I can provide you with a star chariot for your trip."

"Thank you very much!" Peach said.

"We Spirits still owe you and your kingdom for recovering the Star Rod," Eldstar said. "Just think of this as us paying off our debt. The library is located in Hyrule, where its guardians, the Sheikah, watched over it. Beyond the graveyard, about twenty miles to the east, is a ruin of an old Sheikah village; the library is there."

The Star Spirit conjured a reed chariot decorated with stars. It was big enough for the five and Master Hand to fit in.

"Until the next time we meet, Princess," Eldstar said.

"Yes," Peach said. The Star Spirit vanished as the smashers headed for the battered land that was now Hyrule.

Hyrule, like the Mushroom Kingdom, lay in ruins; Lon Lon Ranch was destroyed; the towns were home to wireframes, and the castle was just…gone. The six assumed that this was happening everywhere. Zelda hid her face in her hands, unable to see more.

"What happened?" She asked, sobbing.

"It's a new world…" Roy replied sadly. "It's Giga Bowser's now…"

"We must win," Master Hand said firmly. "The stakes have risen way too high…we _must _win!"

"Their determination was all they had left; determination to stop the destruction and change the world back to normal.

They continued to the Sheikah village, where the answers were sure to be.

**Ness: End chapter!**

**Yoshi: Finally! We're all here! Bout time too! X.x**

**Marth: A new world…and I'm partly responsible…**

**Ness: It's so not your fault! It's all Giga Bowser's fault!**

**  
Marth: I wonder how the others are doing…and how I'm doing too.**

**Yoshi: RoyalFanatic will probably mention that soon! Anyways, review!**


	7. Inside the Door

**How about we start looking into the captured smashers? XD**

**Falco: Wait…people are trapped INSIDE the Angels' Door?**

**Yup, that's why the chapter's name is "In the Door".**

**Roy: Who's trapped in there? O.o**

**You'll find out! n.n Pikachu, disclaim.**

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own the yet-to-be-mentioned-and-probably-never-will-in-this-fic-at-least past of the Hands and Giga Bowser and Mrs. Nina Hand.**

**That was long…anyway, onward chapter seven!**

While most of the smashers were in the wireframes' clutches, five of them were lucky enough to be held inside the Door itself.

Giga Bowser was unusually concerned concerning where Young Link, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Popo, and Bowser would be contained, so he had them placed where he could see them.

"Okay, Bowser and Popo, I can understand, but why the rest of us?" Ness asked after the uncle of the Koopa King left.

"Maybe he's getting paranoid," Mr. Game and Watch replied.

"I wonder if he knows I have the Triforce of Wisdom," Young Link suggested, staring at the back of his left hand. The triangle was glowing brightly. "It's been reacting ever since I got in here."

"I can think of two reasons…" Bowser began, but cut himself off. "Scratch that; I can only think of one: might be because of Marth."

"I wonder how he's doing right now," Popo said. "You don't think he's dead, do you?"

"Doubt it," Bowser said, dismissing the idea with a wave of his claw. "Doesn't help much when keys are broken."

"Why do you think they're called Angel Keys?" Ness asked. "That sounds so nasty!"

"Oh, they probably have a better name, like Door Guardians or something," Bowser said. "But since when have people cared about things like that?"

"True…" Ness muttered.

"I hope the others are alright," Popo said, frowning.

"Yes, especially Luigi, Peach, Fox, Yoshi, and Falcon," Mr. Game and Watch said. "I managed to see them head into the Door before it closed."

"With any luck, they're safe at the mansion or out there trying to save the others," Bowser said. He looked at each of the smaller smashers in turn. Young Link let out a yawn.

"I need a nap," Young Link said, getting comfortable. "Let me know if anything interesting happens."

"Will do," Mr. Game and Watch said. Young Link beamed; then closed his eyes and fell asleep. "So, what now? Just wait? Like we can do that without going bonkers!"

"Maybe a nap would be a good idea?" Popo asked. "But then again, I'm not tired at all…"

"What do you think about all of this?" Mr. Game and Watch asked. "How could things have gone so wrong? How did Giga Bowser manage to turn things his way so easily?"

"Like any of us can figure that out," Bowser replied. "He spent a hell of a lot of time in that seal we put him in; he probably had nothing else to do but to plot."

"I still can't believe Nana would betray us…" Popo muttered. "I was treating her like I would my true sister…sometimes I forgot that she was a clone…"

"We were all fooled," Ness said. "There's nothing we can do now, though…"

"Well, can we try to break out or something?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"How?" Popo asked. "There are wireframes everywhere! Not to mention the fact that we don't know this place at all…"

"Hey! Look at Young Link!" Ness said, pointing to the boy. The Triforce was shining brightly once again. "I wonder what he's dreaming about this time!"

"We'll find out once he wakes up," Bowser said. "But I'm worried…"

"Worried about what?" Popo asked. "That you can't fight Giga Bowser when the time comes?"

"Of course not!" Bowser replied angrily. "What is happening around the world right now? Those frames have destroyed everything; how the hell are we supposed to fix things back to normal?"

"First we need to worry about dethroning and destroying Giga Bowser," Mr. Game and Watch said. "We'll worry about the state of the world afterwards."

"But what if we have to use the Angels' Door in order to fix everything?" Popo asked. "Could we really risk sacrificing one of our own for the sake of the world?"

"We'll cross THAT particular hurdle when the time comes," Bowser said. "I don't even want to think of that now."

"You mean you don't want perfect peace?" Ness asked. "I guess since you're a villain and all—"

"Just shut up about that!" Bowser shouted. "What about you then? And the rest of you? And the other smashers? Sure, perfect peace and that crap sound good, but what good would fighters be in a world of perfect peace?"

"But I'm not a true fighter!" Popo said. "I'm just a—"

"That's bullshit," Bowser said. "If you're not a true fighter, then what the hell are you doing in Super Smash Brothers Melee?" Popo had no answer for that. "We would have peace…then what? There'd be no more villains, but there'd be no more heroes either. Heroes are nothing if there aren't any villains for them to stop. Some people live only to fight; what would happen to them?"

"That's true," Mr. Game and Watch said. "And there are more of those kinds of people than people would think. Why else are there villains? Sure they all wish to achieve something, but in the end, all they really live for is the pleasure of fighting. And what of the people who spend their lives making weapons? Or armor? Most of them, if not all, would lose their jobs; their talents would wither."

"Our talents would wither!" Bowser said. "We have the art, the _gift_, of fighting in our hands. We have an art perfected!" He looked to his claws. "We have it in our hands, and you would want to throw it away…"

"I never thought about that…" Popo muttered, looking to his hands.

"The idea blinds us," Ness said. "It sounds so good; we just want it. But it's too good to be true. If anything, perfect peace is what we have now; the blend of all the good and all the bad; too much of one side alone would kill us."

"So, we shouldn't bother opening the Door in the name of good? Is that what you're saying?" Popo asked.

"Yes," Bowser replied. "The Door must be a test; it gives people the illusion that they can change the world for the better."

"How true that is! You're smarter then you let on, Koopa!" A familiar voice said, sounding quite cheerful. The four turned to the doorway leading to the prison as Young Link woke up; leaning against the wall, although transparent, was none other than Marth.

"Of course I am!" Bowser said, faking a glare. "How the hell did you escape, anyway?"

"Young Link over there cut the chains binding my spirit. I'm the Guardian of this place; I'm allowed to move around in spirit," The angel said. Popo gave Young Link a pat on the back. "But yes, the Angels' Door is a test designed by the gods."

"Go on," Mr. Game and Watch said.

"If there's one thing mortals are known for, it's their pride," Marth said. "The Door of the Angels was made to test that pride, and see how selfish or selfless mortals really were."

"Then what about the Angel Door Guardians?" Ness asked.

"The Guardian is usually someone important to a group of people," Marth replied. "In our case, I'm sure many of the smashers would have second thoughts about trading me for perfect peace; you guys showed that. It is as you said Ness: balance is required for what we would call "perfection". If one side outbalances the other, grave consequences would happen."

"After all, even evil grows bored when there's no one to stand against it," Young Link said.

"That's true," Bowser said. "When I plotted my next plan to nab Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom, I'd always think about Mario, or even Luigi, and see if there was big enough a threat to get them to chase after me. Maybe that's why I always did big things…"

"So when the time comes, and we have to choose if we want to "save" the world…" Mr. Game and Watch muttered.

"It'll happen," Marth said. "Sooner than you guys might think; the Judge comes down from the Realm of the Gods and gives you the choice. Once you choose a direction, he'll try to persuade you to choose the other direction. He'll use anything and everything, but if you stand firm, he'll eventually give in."

"Stand firm, be true to yourselves, right?" Mr. Game and Watch asked. Marth nodded in reply. "We'll make sure we do that. Hey! You're--!"

The spirit had begun to fade away.

"Damn," Marth muttered. "I can't stay out of my body for so long. I'll be back later though; I think you need the company!"

"Duh," Bowser said. "Until then." The angel nodded and left. "Very nice, I think I can stand being here now."

"So, what was that dream about?" Ness asked Young Link.

"Oh, I met an Angelic Informer, who told me what was going on in the outside world," Young Link said. "She said I could trust her because she's Master Hand's wife."

"Master Hand has a wife, eh?" Bowser asked. "I actually believe that! What did she have to say?"

"The dead smashers are alive again!" Young Link said happily. "Giga Bowser was forced to revive them as well! And Fox, Luigi, Peach, sis, Roy, and Master Hand are heading to the Ancient Library of Nintendo to look for leads. She said she can't tell them about us, but she can tell us about them!"

"Alright, looks like this will turn out to be fun after all!" Bowser said. "Maybe it was a good idea to be trapped here!"

"But what do we do now?" Young Link asked. "I'm not tired, and bored!"

"I found it interesting you called us "true fighters"," Popo said, looking at Bowser. "What did you mean?"

And so the five trapped smashers began to talk; after all, answers could also be found there…

**Marth: YES! I'm okay!**

**Ness: That was an interesting chapter. **

**Yoshi: RoyalFanatic told me it was a fun chapter for her to write. n.n**

**Ness: Okay, I guess Young Link has a semi good reason to be trapped in the Door…Popo and Bowser have good reasons too…but why me and Mr. Game and Watch? **

Marth: She said she loves you.

**Ness: n.n**

**Yoshi: Reivew!**


	8. The Ancient Library

**Alright! Time to see what the five smashers and Master Hand are up to! XD**

**Roy: Yeah, I wonder what my group's doing…**

**Pikachu: By the name of the chapter title, I would assume you guys are researching.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACKING OF THE ACTION AND STUFF! The action should pick up starting with the next chapter, okay? Bear with me for one more time! Please? (Gives puppy dog eyes)**

**Falco: The Ancient Library…I wonder what they find there.**

**You'll find out! Roy, disclaim.**

**Roy: Nuts…RF doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own the mysterious past of the Hands and Giga Bowser, Mrs. Nina Hand, and the story.**

**Pikachu & Falco: AWAY CHAPTER 8! XD**

The Star Chariot, containing Fox, Roy, Luigi, Peach, Zelda, and Master Hand, finally reached its destination; the Shiekah Village. Dust and ruins were everywhere.

"This place must've been abandoned for years," Zelda said, taking in the scenery. It was very familiar to her, perhaps because of Sheik? "It doesn't look as if the wireframes came and decimated the place."

"So, where exactly is this Ancient Library?" Fox asked, looking around.

"There," Master Hand pointed to a building that didn't appear to be touched at all. The six walked/floated towards the building and entered.

It was a scholar's paradise; hundreds upon hundreds of bookshelves lined the long walls of the building. There was a clutter of tables with about ten lanterns on each table, and what the smashers soon realized to be a hidden door in the floor was in the right corner.

"That door leads to the lower floors, each that contain just as many books as this one does," Master Hand said.

"Will we have to go down there?" Peach asked.

"I do not believe so," Master Hand replied. "I want you smashers to sit and light the lanterns; I'll search for the books." The five nodded and did as they were told.

"This is amazing," Luigi said, as he, Peach, and Roy sat at one of the tables. The plumber lit three of the lanterns and gave one to the princess and lord.

"To think that such a grand library exists…and in such perfect condition!" Zelda added as she and Fox sat at another table. The princess lit two of the lanterns and gave one to the kitsune.

"I wonder why MH wants us to wait here," Roy said, trying to start a conversation. "You think he's been here before?"

"Most likely," Fox replied, observing the lantern. "But what legends are we actually looking up?"

"Probably legends about the Angels' Door and people who managed to open it," Zelda said. "That's my guess at least."

"I wonder how many books on angels are here as well," Luigi said. "I mean, it sounds as though there are a lot of jobs that angels are either born or created to do."

"Guardian Angels, Angelic Informers, Realm Gatekeepers, Angel of Death, Angels' Door Guardians, Seraphim Angels…there must be a lot of angels," Zelda said.

"Most probably live in the Realm though," Luigi said. "I wonder why they started coming down here."

Master Hand returned; ten books stacked in his palm. He dumped four of the books on Zelda's and Fox's table, and six on Luigi's, Peach's, and Roy's table.

"These will do for now," Master Hand said. Each smasher grabbed one of the books and began reading.

"Oh wow, that's so beautiful!" Peach exclaimed, looking at a picture of a field of flowers. "It says here that the flowers in the realms are tied to each mortal; when the flower wilts away, that's when we die."

"Never knew that," Fox said. He flipped through pages. "Hmm…this speaks a lot about Renegade Angels, the "bad" angels. It says here they attempted to dethrone the gods and goddess so they could rule themselves."

"Hey guys! Listen to this," Roy said. He cleared his throat. "'Angels are different than mortals, for they were created with both free will and the life of servitude. They could live as mortals do; make friends, fall in love, have children, and so on, but are forever tied to their job. This is why most angels do not travel to the mortal worlds; for if they are forced to choose between friendship, love, and any other "mortal" connections and their job, they would be forced to choose their job.' That's so sad…"

"They were originally born to serve, with no free wills," Master Hand said. "However, one of the goddesses pitied them, and gave them free will, and the ability to try and live a mortal life. Some angels have jobs that don't give them time to do such a thing, but there are angels who can still perform their jobs from even down here."

"Like my brother…" Roy muttered.

"Indeed," Master Hand said.

"Listen to this!" Zelda said. "It's about the Angels' Door, and its quite shocking: 'Perhaps the most interesting of all the gods' inventions is the Door of the Angels. It is a "test" for them to see how selfish or selfless the mortals are. It is never to be opened, for the perfect worlds of good and evil are not so perfect at all, but mortals have fallen quickly to the desires of having such perfect harmony or perfect chaos.' It's all just a test?"

"Balance is what makes the world perfect," Master Hand said. "The Door, however, gives off a false hope that unbalance is what makes the world perfect; many have fallen for that false hope. When the time comes, we may be tested too."

"By the Judge," Luigi said. "'The Judge is also an angel; he has been the Judge ever since he was first created; no one has ever been in his place, unlike the other jobs. The Judge lives in the Realm, and descends to the Door. There, he tests the determination and firmness of the Door opener. If the opener passes, then the Judge lets him/her do as he/she wishes. If the opener fails, he/she loses his/her life. Unlike the rest of the angels, the Judge cannot be killed by weapons or the Toxicosis; he is to live forever.' Do you think Giga Bowser was tested?"

"Most likely," Master Hand said.

"Master Hand?" Zelda spoke again. "I can't read this…" The Hand floated towards her.

"This is…ancient demonic," He said.

"Demonic? The language of the demons?" Roy asked.

"Yes," Master Hand said. "How do you know of that?"

"My father had some books that he said were in the language of the demons," Roy said.

"Yes, the demons," Master Hand said. "The guardians of the Realm of the Underworld. Most of them are what you would expect: mortal haters and killers, the little devil that sits on your shoulder that whispers to you to kill, or steal, or do anything else it wants. But like there are bad angels, there are also good demons. There aren't enough though…"

"Biased opinions…" Luigi muttered. "Cause even good has its bad side and bad has its good side…I hope I'm not biased."

"I hope so too," Master Hand said. "But only others can tell if you are biased or not. If you truly do believe that all angels are good and all demons are bad; that those who are unique are freaks; that those who love the same sex are different that those who love the opposite; or those who have different colors of skin are less than their fellow man."

"That's very deep," Luigi said.

"Hmm…'A Door Guardian has ties to his/her door, but is still given the freedom of movement. Unless "chained" to the source, a Guardian can still move about in spirit, helping the Door opener or anyone else that lives inside the ancient Door.'" Zelda read. "Looks like even in the midst of the job, they still have their will."

"Listen to this! I found a lead!" Roy said. "'Of all the cities of the world, there is none as great as the City of Eternia, located on the hidden continent at the top of the world. The city is known to be the Door Guardian's second realm, and many of the lances used by their hand are buried deep inside the ancient chapels.'"

"Ah, Eternia, a place I haven't seen in quite a while," Master Hand said. "I've done research on the hidden continents up north and down south; in fact, that was where I met Nina, her first boyfriend was a Door Guardian himself."

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"He…was the Door Guardian of another planet, and was called to there. He never returned," Master Hand said. "Nina was a good friend of mine; she usually got me books that I could use for my research. When she told me about him, I immediately dropped my research and went to her side, to be there for her. Eventually, we were married.

"I can't picture that," Fox said.

"I wasn't in this state at the time," Master Hand said.

"So, are you an angel or something too?" Peach asked.

"I promise to tell you, and the others, all about myself when we are finished with this door predicament and are at peace," Master Hand said. "It would be best for you, for now at least, to assume that I'm a regular mortal that was "cursed"."

"Alright," Peach said. "So, shall we keep looking? Or do we have all we need to know?"

"We have a lead on where the Holy Lance may be," Master Hand said. "But I believe it would be best if we continued research on the Angels' Door; most specifically, the inside of the Door."

And so they continued to read; hoping to find more clues about the Door.

**Yoshi: End chapter!**

**Ness: RoyalFanatic says she feels guilty for all the information and no action. She wants to give you guys ice cream cake as an apology. The six should be starting to rescue the trapped smashers, besides the five in the Door, in the next chapter.**

**Marth: Makes me wonder where they all are…and I wonder if my weapon's still in good condition.**

**Yoshi: I WANNA COOL ANGEL WEAPON THINGY! ;.;**

**Ness: XD**

**Marth: Nothing I can do about that…anyway, review!**


	9. Liberation

**Okay, time for action.**

**Falco: It's about time too!**

**Roy: "Liberation"?**

**I feel that's a good name for this chapter, since the six smashers outside the door are going to head out and save their missing companions.**

**Pikachu: But what about the guys trapped INSIDE the Door?**

You'll see! Pika, would you disclaim?

Pikachu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own the mysterious past of the Hands and Giga Bowser, Mrs. Nina Hand, a new face that appears in this chapter, and the story.

**Falco & Roy: AWAY NINTH CHAPTER!**

They left the library and headed for the Star Chariot. Each knew more then they did when they first entered.

"Where to now?" Luigi asked. "Should we head to Eternia? Or should we look for our companions?"

"That's a good question," Master Hand said. "I believe we should head for Eternia; then split up from there: Three of us to look for Sancutus Lancea, and three of us to liberate the trapped smashers."

"Why head for Eternia?" Roy asked.

"Because I know I'll be able to contact Nina there," Master Hand said. "Right now we need an Informer."

They boarded the Star Chariot and flew to the hidden city.

It was as the five smashers expected it; a city blanketed in snow. Normal looking houses and many, many chapels lined the streets. It was cold, but a manageable cold. And there were so many angels!

"Sir Jeffrey Hand!" A voice greeted the six as they disembarked from the Chariot. An angel with a fiery sword flew up to them. He had yellow eyes and just as yellow hair. He didn't wear a robe; instead he had an orange shirt and pants, and red gloves and boots. He reminded the smashers of a flame. He looked to be in his early twenties.

"Ah, Nivian, how good to see you," Master Hand said. "These are a few of my smashers, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, Zelda Hyrule, Roy Shino, and Fox McCloud. Everyone, this is Nivian Lant, a GateKeeper."

"Shino? The son of the great GateKeeper Sir Rick Shino?" Nivian asked. Master Hand nodded. Nivian looked him over. "Hmm…ah! I see now! You're Marth's younger brother, right?"

"You know my brother?" Roy asked.

"Certainly I do!" Nivian said, smiling. "He came around here about two years ago, with Sancutus Lancea." He turned to Master Hand. "I assume you six are here for the lance?"

"That's only half of it, I'm afraid," Master Hand said. "I'm also looking for Nina."

"Lady Nina Hand, eh? I can get her for you. Wait right here," Nivian turned and flew off.

"Wait…what did he mean?" Roy asked.

"Most angels don't use their weapons," Master Hand said. "So, in order for the weapons to not lose their power, their users hide them. Two years ago…I'm assuming your brother decided to hide his lance before the two of you entered Super Smash Brothers Melee."

"Sounds time reasonable," Roy said. "Now that I remember, my brother did say he was taking a small trip somewhere before we left…I guess it was to here."

"Sir Jeffery!" Nivian had returned, and with him was Nina. "Lookie who I found!"

"Nina, it is good to see you again," Master Hand said. "I apologize for coming like this, but…"

"It's understandable, Jeffrey," Nina said. She turned to the smashers. "Luigi, Fox, and Peach; it's good to see you guys again."

"It's an honor," Luigi said. "So, about our companions…"

"They're scattered in three places," Nina said. "The smashers known as Donkey Kong, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Samus are located in the Mushroom Kingdom, the smashers known as Ganondorf, Link, and Pichu are trapped in Hyrule, and the remaining smashers are with young Shino and Giga Bowser behind the Angels' Door."

"They're trapped in the Door?" Zelda asked. Nina nodded.

"I would suggest you find the ones trapped in the two kingdoms," Nina said. "I'll see all of you at the Angels' Door; there I'll tell you how to enter it."

"We appreciate it," Fox said. Nina nodded, smiled at Master Hand, and flew off.

"So, you're dividing up three by three?" Nivian asked. "I can take the three here to the lance."

"Roy, Luigi, and Peach will remain here and search for the lance; Zelda, Fox, and I will head out to the kingdoms, Hyrule first, and save the others," Master Hand said. The five smashers nodded. "Take good care of them Nivian."

"Will do!" Nivian said; saluting the Hand as the three "liberators" got on to the Chariot and left. "Okay you guys, you look like you would enjoy a good warm meal and a nice bed. I'll get you guys settled; there are mortals living here, so we should be able to find three beds."

"Thank you!" Peach said, smiling. Nivian nodded and the four headed into the city.

The Star Chariot flew to Lake Hylia, where Master Hand decided to be the best spot to start from. They landed on the lone island with the dead tree; the Chariot was hidden behind the tree, and looked to see what they could from the ground.

The water was no longer a pure crystal blue; instead it had turned a pure murky black color.

"How could this have happened?" Zelda asked, with wide eyes. "The water is tainted...a pure black…"

"I guess we'll have to count out swimming to the shore," Master Hand said. "I'm guessing the wireframes are living in that house over there." The hand pointed to the Lake Lab.

"A professor used to live there," Zelda said. "I wonder if the frames killed him…"

"I wouldn't be surprised, as much as I hate to say it," Fox said. "So, think anyone's in there?"

"A good place to look," Master Hand said. "Although those bridges look ready to collapse." Master Hand now pointed to the two bridges that led to the mainland.

"We have no choice," Zelda said. "Let's go."

The crossing wasn't as bad as they thought it would be; the bridges certainly managed to hold Zelda's and Fox's weights. They crossed both bridges and ran up to the front of the house. As Fox pulled out his blaster, the giant hand shot the door off its handles.

There were six wireframes in the house, all male, playing volleyball with a squirming "ball"; a bag with something live in it. They turned at the same time; one of the frames missed the "ball" and it was sent flying into the wall. A few seconds after landing on the floor, it still squirmed. The frames charged.

Fox began rapidly firing at two of the frames as Zelda knocked the other four charging towards here with Nayru's Love. Master Hand flew into the air and slammed himself on the two frames slowly gaining damage by Fox's blaster, and the two were sent flying in opposite directions, breaking through the walls of the lab. One landed on the mainland, while the other landed in the black water.

Fox ran and untied the bag; Pichu was dazed and slightly bruised, but okay for the most part. Regaining his senses, the sparks on his cheeks began to dance. He shocked a frame; Master Hand swatting the same frame into the water afterwards.

Zelda grabbed one of the remaining three frames and threw it towards the water as well. Fox and Pichu did likewise, and Master Hand threw the frame that fell unconscious on the ground. They saw the six bodies float before a huge mutant fish ate all six in one gulp and dive back underwater.

"Big fish," Pichu said. He glanced at Master Hand, Fox, and then Zelda. "Wait…Zelda? You're alive? But how?"

"I'm sure you're surprised," Zelda said. "But Giga Bowser revived me and the others when he resurrected his army."

"Does that mean dad's alive?" Pichu asked.

"Alive and well," Master Hand replied. Pichu began to jump around in joy. "I'll explain everything that has happened after we find Link and Ganondorf."

"I'm in," Pichu said. "Let's go save them! That way I can see dad again!"

"Do you know where they are?" Fox asked as Zelda healed the little pokemon.

"Hmmm…" Pichu began thinking. "Oh yeah! I do! Link's in the remains of the Castle Town, and Ganondorf's at the remains of the village nearby; you know, the one that leads to the mountain."

"Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko Village," Zelda said. Pichu nodded. "Okay then. Back to the chariot!"

Pichu was awed with the Chariot and enjoyed the ride to the castle town, even if the scenery was bleak and horrible. They landed in an alley, and began scouting around.

It wasn't hard; ten frames were gathered in the center of the town, kicking at Link for fun. He had many bruises on him, and there was a little blood on his tunic and the ground. Zelda grew furious, and didn't hesitate to send a Din's Fire spell on the two frames kicking her brother.

The rest of the battle was a blur. Two of the frames were elites, but Master Hand was taking care of them as Fox and Pichu began tossing frames around. Zelda ran up to Link and began to heal him.

"Hold still," She said, placing a hand over an open wound on his side.

"Z…Zelda?" He asked. "You're…alive?"

"I am," She said, smiling at Link's look of surprise. It quickly turned to one of great relief. "Now hold still; you can beat these frames up soon enough."

"Unless Pichu and Fox steal all the fun," Link said. Zelda laughed and continued to heal. In no time, brother and sister stood up and joined the fray.

It was five to ten, yet the smashers prevailed. After Master Hand promised to inform Link when Ganondorf was safe and they were all at the mansion, they headed to Kakariko.

Ignoring the destruction and ruins, they landed near the well. Upon stepping out of the shadows, however, they were spotted. They fought their way through the town, and were surrounded near the gate to Death Mountain, which was closed.

Expecting the worse, they were happily surprised to see Ganondorf, scarred up, but for the most part, alright, beat some frames senseless with a well time Warlock Punch. The others soon joined Ganondorf; Zelda quickly healing the Greudo King's wounds. After an half an hour, they managed to beat all the frames. Master Hand promised that all would be explained once they got to the mansion, and headed back for Smasher Island.

After gathering the smashers watching the Door and the two Marios, all was explained.

Meanwhile, in the Ancient Library, Nana peered at the books that lay opened on two of the tables.

"They were already here," She thought out loud. "I am too late. Wait…what's this?"

One of the open book's pages turned, despite there being no wind. Nana ran to it and began reading. With each word that passed her eyes, an evil grin grew wider and wider.

"This is perfect. I must inform Lord Genes," Nana said, pulling off one of her gloves and using it as a book mark. Closing the book, she grabbed it and left the library.

**Yoshi: Not good…**

**Marth: That does spell disaster…**

**Ness: I wonder what Nana read…wait…I actually know.**

**Yoshi: Well, more smashers are being brought up to speed about everything. I wonder what the next chapter will be about. Will it be the trapped smashers in the Door, the three with Nivian at Eternia, or will it be something else?**

**Marth: Nivian plays a somewhat major role in this, but he'll be making another appearance in this story's sequel.**

**Ness: This story has a sequel too?**

Marth: Actually, there are going to be two fics following this one.

**Yoshi: AWESOME! Anyway, review!**


	10. Sanctus Lancea

**New chapter! And yes, I've abandoned my other works. I'm just…not too sure about them…**

**Falco: Writer's Block? **

Writer's Block. But this I'm sure I can continue, so continue I shall!

**Pikachu: Well that's good to hear.**

**You readers will love the ending I have for this…but for now, we need to finish the middle. Roy, disclaim, and start the chapter, if you so wish.**

**Roy: RF doesn't own us or SSBM in anyway. However, she does own the Angels' Door, Master Hand's, Crazy Hand's, and Giga Bowser's pasts, Mrs. Nina Hand, the GateKeeper Nivian Lant, and the story. Now then…AWAY CHAPTER!**

Meanwhile in Eternia, Nivian had seen to what he had promised for the three mortals; a good, hearty meal and warm beds. When all three were rested, they met with the GateKeeper that so resembled a flame and left the city.

"I'm afraid the churches that hold the Door Guardians' lances are on the other side of the continent," Nivian said. "We wanted to make sure they were away from prying eyes."

"Who would want to take an angel's weapon?" Peach asked. "Would he or she even be able to hold it?"

"It depends on the person who wants it," Nivian replied. "Mortals can hold angelic weapons, but they'll be heavier, once again, depending. The user's foes will find it to be as heavy as an airship, while friends will find it as heavy as, well, an air conditioner or something like that. Family will find it…let's see…probably as heavy as one of your tournament's crates or barrels."

"Will I have to use it?" Roy asked.

"In battle, no," Nivian replied. "You'll use it as a second key; just touch the Door with the lance's tip, and you'll be able to go on. But Lady Nina will explain all that. As for who would take it…devils and demons would."

"I've always wondered about that," Luigi said. "The books we read mentioned them; what are the differences?"

"Demons are "Human Devils"," Nivian said. "You know of the Devil King, Lucifer, correct?"

"His name was mentioned in the Angel/Devil War," Roy said. "It was a terrible stalemate; Lucifer saw this, and decided to end the war. He was granted title of Devil King, but was forced to spend eternity in the depths of the Realm of the Underworld."

"There are two kings of the Realm," Nivian said. "The Devil King and the Demon King. Then there are the four commanders."

"Do we have to worry about them?" Peach asked.

"Only if you seek the five herbs that make the legendary elixir that cures the Angel Toxicosis," Nivian said. "But you don't have to worry about that, so don't worry too long on that Realm."

"Sounds good to me!" Roy said. "Perhaps I'll head home and look over father's books again."

"How is Sir Rick doing?" Nivian asked.

"Well, my father vanished about three years ago," Roy replied, shaking his head. "When Super Smash Brothers Melee was scouting for fighters, my brother and I decided to join, so we could make some money and hopefully be able to help our mom out."

"Do you know of his whereabouts?" Nivian asked. "I would love to speak to him once again."

"We're still on the lookout for him," Roy replied. "Could you tell me about my father? It sounds as if you knew him?"

"I can tell you," Nivian said. "Although he was born with guarding the heavenly Realm's gates, Sir Rick was still able to marry and have children. But the time came in which he was forced to choose over continuing to live with his family and guarding the gates."

"He had to head back to the gates, didn't he?" Luigi asked.

"Correct," Nivian replied. "Sir Rick had four of us, partnered two by two, to aid him. For years, Sir Rick continued to watch the gate. He occasionally sent me and my partner out to head to his family and tell them he was alright. You were too young Roy, but Marth was around my age, and the two of us became friends. I believe I was the first friend he told about his job as Door Guardian."

"So what happened?" Roy asked. "I know father came back when I was ten…"

"He was injured trying to prevent demons from entering," Nivian replied. "It happened when I and my partner were off shift, so we didn't see what happened. But Sir Rick did visit us and bid us a farewell, as he decided to head back to his family in the mortal world. Look at this! We've reached our destination!"

Sure enough, Roy, Luigi, and Peach were surprised to see a handful of broken down churches cluttered together. Wild grass and flowers filled the dirt between each church. The churches themselves lost steeples, bells, and walls.

"Nice, isn't it?" Nivian said, smiling. "No one would really think that these churches hold anything. In fact, most believe these places are haunted."

"Are they really?" Peach asked, shaking.

"If they are, then we're okay," Luigi replied. "I'm a ghost expert! I also brought the Poltergeist Three Thousand with me!"

"Then let's go," Nivian said. "The church that should be hiding Sancutus Lancea should be right around here…"

"Are there other lances in the church too?" Peach asked. "I mean, does each church hold more than one lance?"

"Yup," Nivian replied. "Too many weapons otherwise; we're holding lances for Door Guardians of different galaxies here as well. I'm sure we even have a lance that belongs to someone in another universe."

They walked passed each church; stopping and entering the third one they saw. Upon entering the entrance hall, they turned left and headed down a hallway.

The church was also used as a school, for they entered a classroom. On what remained of the teacher's desk was a brightly glowing lance, although it looked to be made of the earth itself.

"What lance is this?" Peach asked, looking it over.

"Messor Lancea, the Harvest Lance," Nivian replied. "I'm not sure who it belongs to, but that person is still alive; the lance glows with determination and glory. This isn't the way; come on."

They exited the room and continued down some more halls. Nivian shook his head, and the group backtracked. Now heading down the right hallway, they entered an open door that led to another classroom. In the back corner, faded and dull, sat another lance, one that had all the colors of the rainbow.

"Pluvia Lancea; the Heavenly Lance," Nivian said. "This lance belonged to Nintendo's previous Door Guardian. He was such a good man too; I'm sure if he could see what's going on now, he would regret being so foolish."

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"He grew too cocky, and was poison with the Toxicosis," Nivian replied. "Despite being the Door Guardian, which is a high job, he died two days later. We're getting closer; let's go."

They continued down another hall, when the ground Nivian and Roy stood on broke apart. Nivian took to the air, but Roy took the plunge and landed on the ground. It was a good ten feet to the ground. Luigi and Peach, who were both a few steps behind, managed to avoid falling.

"Oww…damn it! You could've warned me!" Roy shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Nivian said, with an apologetic grin. "I forgot you couldn't fly…what was I thinking? But we go down." He landed next to Roy and helped the pyro swordsman up. Luigi allowed Peach to climb on his back, and the plumber jumped to the ground. They continued on; Roy joining Peach while Nivian and Luigi led.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Nivian asked.

"Yeah," Luigi replied. "Why ask?"

"Well, you and her remind me of Sir Jeffery and Lady Nina," Nivian said. "I'm sure you two will be happy together."

"Thank you," Luigi said.

"You're very welcome!" Nivian said. "And since we're here…yes, why not? I'll show you. Stop a moment." He walked up to the wall and tapped it. It revealed itself to be a fake; a passageway was hidden behind it. The four took the passageway until they reached a door.

There was nothing inside the room, save a lance, as dull as the Rainbow Lance and as yellow as the stars that light the heavens.

"This is Uranicus Lancea, the Heavenly Lance," Nivian said. "This lance belonged to Lady Nina's first boyfriend, who was called to his door and died defending his planet."

"That's horrible…" Peach said. "I feel so sorry for Mrs. Hand!"

"It is a bittersweet tale, but I'll tell you it on the way back; for now, we must reach our destination."

They left the room and passed the transparent wall, and continued down the hall. At the end of the hall was a doorway.

On the other side of this door was a hidden church. Pews lined the sides, and an altar, fully decorated and everything, was on the far end. Floating a few feet above the altar was the crystal lance they had searched for, Sanctus Lancea. It glowed a beautiful ice blue, which made Roy sigh in relief on the inside. The four walked over to it, and Roy took it in his hands.

"You're right! It does feel as heavy as a crate!" Roy said, lifting it over his head.

"Let me see it," Luigi said. He took the lance from Roy. "Holy crap! It's heavy!" He placed his hands underneath it, as if it was a T.V. "Bowser might be able to hold it better than I can, or D.K."

"You'll have to alternate for now," Nivian said. "If you wish for me to also take a few turns holding it, I shall. No offense, Princess Peach," Here he turned to her. "But you may be too weak!"

"I'm not offended at all!" Peach said, smiling. "Honest. Now, we better head back, right?"

"Yeah," Luigi replied. "We head back to the mansion, get stronger, and confront Giga Bowser."

"Let's do it," Roy said, taking the lance from Luigi. "I'm sure this will help us get stronger, but killing wireframes will be the best bet. To the surface world! And please let me know if there are any more holes!"

The other three began laughing as they left the room and headed back to the sun.

**Ness: And that ends things here!**

**Yoshi: They found the lance! Yay!**

**Marth: That's…still bad for me…**

**Yoshi & Ness: Huh? (Look confused)**

**Marth: Never mind me! I'm just thinking out loud! Oh yes, and the ideas of the Angel/Devil war, the Devil King Lucifer, and the four commanders; they aren't owned by RoyalFanatic; they're owned by Bow Down to the King. The Demon King, though, is owned by RF.**

**Ness: Whatever man. Review!**


	11. The Good, The Bad, The Ugly

**Time for the next chapter! Yay!**

**Pikachu: Why am I scared?**

**Falco: Cause RF's planning something very evil! DUH!  
**

**Pikachu: Oh…**

**Meanie! (Repeatedly baps Falco on the head)**

**Roy: Uh…now what? **

Pikachu: The disclaimer. RoyalFanatic only owns Master Hand's, Crazy Hand's, and Giga Bowser's pasts, Mrs. Nina Hand, the GateKeeper Nivian Lant, the Demon King of legend, and the story. Anything else, nope! Not hers!

**Roy: AWAY CHAPTER!**

"So, does everyone understand what's going on?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah," Falcon replied. "But damn! So many things are happening!"

"So, now what?" Pikachu asked. "When the time comes, are we all going to charge into the Door?"

"No," Master Hand replied. "The Marios will continue to remain at the mansion, as well as anyone else who wishes to remain as well."

"I will happily stay," Zelda offered.

"And of course, those who are watching the Door will continue to do so," Master Hand continued.

"Understood," Mewtwo said.

"I'm joining!" Pichu shouted. "I wanna be with my dad!"

"Okay then; Pikachu, Pichu, Falco, Mewtwo, Falcon, and Yoshi will continue to watch the Door, Mario, Dr. Mario, and Zelda will continue to keep watch over the mansion, and the rest of the smashers will come with me," Master Hand said. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go."

Master Hand, Fox, Link, and Ganondorf headed for the Star Chariot and took off as the others got into their positions.

"I'm a little worried," Falcon stated as the watcher group headed to their post.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"Please don't tell me this has anything to do with drinking," Mewtwo said.

"No, actually, it doesn't," Falcon snapped, annoyed. "I'm just worried that something bad will happen."

"How bad?" Pikachu asked.

"Catastrophic bad," Falcon said. "The-End-of-the-World bad. I feel that there's something that we don't know, and that we should, or else."

"Well, hopefully Fox, Luigi, Roy, Master Hand, Zelda, and Peach looked up everything they had to," Yoshi said, although he didn't sound as confident as he hoped he would. "If there is anything else we missed…then, well, I'm sure it won't be THAT bad."

"But I can't help but feel it WILL be!" Falcon said.

"What do you think will happen?" Pichu asked.

"I'm not sure," Falcon replied. "I think that there's going to be a big change; something that will alert all of us that something's really, REALLY wrong…"

"Like what?" Yoshi asked, now curious to think what the racer might be thinking of.

"Hmmm…" Falcon thought it over. "I don't know what, but I say it'll have something to do with the sky. And then other things, things that people say mark the end of the world, and then who knows what!"

"It sounds like nonsense," Mewtwo said, frowning. "Are you trying to scare us?"

"I'm being serious, damn it!" Falcon snapped, throwing a fist at the psychic cat and knocking him to the ground. "Why do you keep thinking I'm just a dumb assed shit head who just drinks? I was the one who first notice Mario was dying, if you happen to remember! And I do have feelings, you psychotic cloned monster!"

"Guys! Stop!" Pikachu shouted, as Mewtwo stood up with glowing yellow eyes. "Look, maybe we ARE too harsh on ya, but you don't have the right to call Mewtwo a monster."

"Fine! Then I'm sorry!" Falcon shouted. "I'm sorry for trying to be an equal! After this mess, I'll just go back to being the drunk one, okay?" He ran off.

"Damned imbecile…" Mewtwo muttered, his eyes turning violet again.

"Shit, that's harsh!" Falco said. "Easy on the poor guy! Let's just go to the Door before anything else happens!"

The chariot had successfully reached the foot of Star Hill, where the group decided to be the safest place of the broken down kingdom. Link was looking at the kingdom via binoculars that Master Hand somehow carry around with him.

"That's bad," Link said, frowning at all the destruction. "That's really, really bad…" He gave the binoculars to Ganondorf, who looked into them as well.

"Afternoon smashers!" A female voice called out. The five turned around; it was Mamar, the second Star Spirit of the seven, smiling sweetly at them. Besides her was none other than Donkey Kong. "Someone here was looking for you!"

"Hey! It's D.K.!" Fox said, smiling and running over to the ape. "Way to see you unharmed Kong!" The two high-fived.

"He was harnessed to one of those awful wireframes' carts," Mamar said. "Muskular and Misstar couldn't bear to see him so; they watch your tournaments after all! So they decided to save him."

"We are in your debt," Master Hand said. "Unless you're going to say it's part of your debt to the kingdom for recovering the Star Rod."

"We plan on repaying our debt by saving the Mushroom Kingdom; anything else we do until the kingdom is saved is just a part of it," Mamar said, still smiling. "Until the next time, farewell. Take care of yourselves; all of you!"

"Thank you once again!" Master Hand said as Mamar vanished. The glove then focused his attention on D.K. "It's good to see you Kong. How are you?"

"Numb," D.K. replied. "The frames are suspecting treachery; they're stocking up on weapons of all kinds now! And I had to pull most of the carts!"

"How about the others?" Ganondorf asked.

"Jigglypuff and Kirby were both bought by a male wireframe," D.K. replied. "They're now its pets. Samus was bought as a slave, but she resisted, and got locked up in the castle dungeons."

"It'll be best to go after Kirby and Jigglypuff first," Master Hand said. "We'll need all the power we can get for breaching the castle. Especially since we have to head down to the dungeons…"

"Then let's save them!" Link said. "I think I might have a good idea!"

"Lord Giga Bowser, I have returned," Nana said, entering the said koopa's room.

The room was as big as a living room. It held no windows, but did house a large throne and bed. Shifted away in a corner was a glass cage, glowing brightly to prove an anti-spirit barrier was up, and that the trapped Marth could not escape.

The angel was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, a scowl on his face, a glare in his eyes, and wings out, when the clone came in. As she walked up to Giga Bowser, who was sitting on the throne, she turned to look at him, and received the rudest hand gesture in all existence. Ignoring the clearly P.O. angel, she knelt before the throne.

"It's about time you returned," Giga Bowser said. "What do you have to report?"

"The smashers had came and went by the time I arrived," Nana said. "But I managed to find this." She opened the book, grabbed her pink glove, and held it up.

"What does this have to—whoa! Can this be?" Giga Bowser read the pages, eyes wide in shock. "Tell me this book was in the library!"

"It was, my King," Nana said. "And that explains that…certain spot…"

"So it does," Giga Bowser said. "Yes, it certainly explains everything! Ha hah! Never did I expect this! Such a sweet coincidence!"

"Never expect what?" Marth asked.

"Take a look yourself, Door Guardian," Giga Bowser replied, tossing the book over towards the glass cage.

A look of horror flashed through the angel prince, and he backed into the wall.

"You can't…hell no! You can't!" He shouted.

"But of course I can!" Giga Bowser said. "And you're going to help me whether you like it or not. In fact, I think you'd be…perfect…"

"Perfect?" Realization dawned on the prince. "No…no! Never!"

"You have no choice in the matter, Guardian!" Giga Bowser shouted. "This is why I'm holding you in there until the rest of the smashers come. I want them to be there when they see my new brilliant plan unfold…and they will regret EVER choosing to side with those accursed Hand brothers!"

"My lord!" A male wireframe entered the room. "My lord, your nephew is acting up again. What shall I do?"

"I'll take care of it," Giga Bowser said. "See to the Anti-Spirit Shield. I have a further use for the young Door Guardian. If he escapes, you'll lose more than your head…"

"Y-y-y-yes sir!" The wireframe said. "He will not be able to escape!" The frame turned and left.

"Nana, see to the preparations," Giga Bowser said. "I'm off to…"calm"…my most troublesome nephew."

"What of the Door Guardian?" Nana asked.

"We let him be…until the time is right," Giga Bowser replied. "Move the cage, with the shield still on it, wherever. But make sure the cage is nowhere NEAR the prisoners!" Nana nodded and left as well. Giga Bowser looked to the prince; he looked pissed once again and shot the gigantic koopa the hand gesture he gave Nana. With a laugh, the mighty planet king left the room.

**Marth: Why does she end the chapter like this? It's painful!**

**Ness: I like it. It adds to the suspense and stuff, right? **

Yoshi: As you can see, the good is the smashers in the MK and the continuation of the liberation, the bad is Giga Bowser and his new plan, and the ugly is Falcon and Mewtwo's conversation.

**Marth: RoyalFanatic is too good at angst…but what can we do? It's what makes her, well, her!**

**Yoshi: No duh! We love ya RoyalFanatic!**

**Ness: Review!**


	12. Of Liberations and Discussions

**Well, let's continue on with the story! Chapter 12 will focus on, well, the MK liberation, and a few other things as well.**

**Pikachu: What kinds of other things?**

**Readers will find out! After this, training begins.**

**Roy: Training? **

Three/fourths of Giga Bowser's army, consisting of both cruel and regular melee frames, are located on the planet. The remaining one/fourth, consisting of only cruel melee frames (ten being the ten that supposedly served Master Hand), and Nana, are inside the Door. They'll…well; you'll find that out later. XD

**Roy: I don't wanna find out later…I'm scared…I fear for many things…**

**Falco: Then she's doing a goddamn good job with this fic. Anyways, RF only owns Master Hand's, Crazy Hand's, and Giga Bowser's pasts, Mrs. Nina Hand, the GateKeeper Nivian Lant, the Demon King of legend, and the story. Anything else, nope! Not hers!**

**Pikachu: HERE FOR THE VIEWING PUBLIC IS CHAPTER TWELVE! XD**

It didn't take Master Hand, Fox, D.K., Link, and Ganondorf to head to the ruined Toad Town. Link and Ganondorf were disgusted with what they saw; sure, the castle still stood, but the town was…horrible; horrible beyond words.

"I feel so sorry for the Mushroom People," Link said, frowning.

"All we can do is save the others and beat Giga Bowser," Ganondorf said. "It all comes back down to those two things."

"There," D.K. said, pointing to one of the non-ruined houses. "The frame that has Jigglypuff and Kirby lives there."

"When were they bought?" Master Hand asked. "Were you also bought as a slave?"

"Yeah to the second question," D.K. replied. "And the puffballs were bought a week after I was. Samus was bought sometime before I was, but was sent to the dungeons a few days after the puffs were bought."

"What does the frame do with them?" Link asked. "If we can get him at a disadvantage, like being ambushed with Jigglypuff and Kirby in tow, then we should be able to save them!"

"That's your plan?" D.K. asked. Link nodded. "Yeah, treats them like a normal pet, I'm glad to say. Doesn't let them out at night or anything, but does take them for walks."

"And that's when we ambush him!" Fox said. "When does he walk them?"

"Hard to tell with heavy storm clouds always clouding sky," D.K. replied. "But takes them around twilight."

"Where does he walk them?" Master Hand asked. "And are there any good ambush spots along the way?"

"I know perfect spot!" D.K. proclaimed. "This way!" The ape took off; the others followed close behind. He led them to a ruined house, left abandoned after any and all contents of it that managed to survive the fire were looted. "Wireframe passes this house. We may run into company; he walks with others, but this is best place."

"A shame he isn't stupid enough to walk alone!" Ganondorf proclaimed himself. "But it'll have to do! We won't get stronger by beating one wimpy cure melee frame!"

"Ganondorf, be serious!" Link snapped.

"I am being serious elf boy!" Ganondorf said, glaring at his ex-rival. "There's nothing to be gained by worrying about everything; we know Bowser, Popo, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Young Link, and Marth are probably…no, actually ARE in greater danger than we are!"

"Yeah, they're trapped WITH Giga Bowser," Fox said, frowning. "Rescuing them will be our final liberation, right?"

"Yes," Master Hand said. "Although how Genes could do such a rash thing as this is beyond me."

"What was Giga Bowser like before he was cursed?" D.K. asked. "We have time to blow; I'm also curious."

"Genes was…an interesting fellow," Master Hand replied as the smashers sat down. "He was always jealous of his eldest brother, Brash, because he was the heir to the throne. Genes always wanted to rule a kingdom, and joked a lot about ways to kill his eldest brother."

"Yeesh, wouldn't want him as a sibling!" Ganondorf said, wincing.

"Genes also loved to fight, even though he didn't care about winning. He could finish last in a tournament, and still wouldn't mind. The thoughts of gold and glory never reached him, and he always proclaimed that the fame promised with a win was fake."

"Fake…" Fox muttered.

"The only fame he wanted was the love of the people who called him king," Master Hand said. "He also was very interested in the devils, and wanted to become one."

"Is that possible?" Link asked.

"Indeed it is," Master Hand replied. "Devils, and demons, are always possible to make, because everyone in this world has the potential in their hearts. Common "evil" objectives, such as murder, chaos, and pain, are what needed. The desire to do those to the ones who get in their way is the bases for becoming a devil or a demon."

"What of the noble demons?" Fox asked.

"They too believe in using murder, chaos, and pain, but not in the ways that others do. What if a hero suffered from an undeniable loss from a villain? He would certainly love to inflict pain upon the one who did so much to him. He could be a demon or devil."

"What's stopping him from being marked evil?" D.K. asked.

"The facts that he only goes after that one person and that he actually has control over his actions are what makes him good," Master Hand replied. "But…few demons have that kind of control, and the devils could care less."

"Could any of us become demons?" Link asked. "Are there any prices?"

"Becoming a demon means you'll gain their advantages and disadvantages. The advantages are longer lives than mortals, about one million more years of life, knowing the ancient language of demon kind, and being able to fully harness the power of darkness. The disadvantage is similar to the angels'; a life of servitude."

"Shhh! I hear noises!" Fox said. "A group is coming our way!"

They all crouched behind one of the walls that still managed to stand. A group of ten wireframes, one of them having Kirby and Jigglypuff on leashes, was walking their way. Fox readied his blaster, Link equipped his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, and Ganondorf took out his long sword. After a quick second of prayer, the five jumped from their hiding spot.

They managed to catch the frames off guard, and took the time that was given to them. Link jumped into the group and pulled a Spin Attack, knocking all ten of them away. Fox began rapidly shooting as Master Hand slammed down on five at once. D.K. picked up one of the frames and threw it at a second frame while Ganondorf sliced a different frame into two.

"Guys! Boy am I glad to see you!" Kirby shouted happily. Link ran over to free them from their leashes.

"Is good to see you safe," Jigglypuff said. "Now we fight!"

Jigglypuff began spinning around and charged a non-occupied frame with her Rollout attack.

"Kirby, can you still swallow?" Link asked.

"Umm…yeah, now that the leash's gone," Kirby replied. "May I?" Link nodded, and allowed himself to be inhaled by the pink doppelganger. The discomfort paid off well though; for Kirby now had Link's hat and a small version of his bow. He joined Fox and began shooting arrows as Link grabbed the tenth frame with his hookshot.

The fight didn't take too long after that. Master Hand grabbed two of the frames and crushed them; then stepped back. Kirby and Fox charged, and the smasher were able to win in the end.

After seeing to Kirby's and Jigglypuff's health, they headed for the castle, killing off any frames that noticed they were intruding in "their" kingdom. The castle's defenses were tight, but all hope was not lost as all seven Star Spirits appeared and opened the front doors. They, with Fox, Link, and Kirby battled all the frames that rushed them while the rest headed into the castle.

"Which way?" Ganondorf asked.

"Who's there?" A voice asked. "Are…are you bad?"

"We're the smashers!" Master Hand said. "Toad, would that happen to be you?"

Toad stepped out from the shadows. "It's really you guys!" He cried happily. "But where's the princess?"

"Safe," Master Hand said. "But to our current situation. We need to go to the dungeons."

"I can lead you there," Toad said. "Follow me!"

Peach's toadservant led them to their destination, where sixteen frames were guarding over Samus. Master Hand immediately began firing bullets as Ganondorf charged, slicing a frame in two and cutting a second's head off. Jigglypuff, using Rollout, charged into five of the frames, sending all of them flying. D.K. picked up frames and chucked them at Samus' door cell, breaking the lock and setting her free. She punched a wireframe holding her suit's portable charger into submission and charged the suit before joining the fray.

Sixteen cruel wireframes quickly fell to only four smashers; Master Hand holding himself back. After seeing to injuries, they left the castle.

All hell had broken out in the ruined town; the weapons the frames were stocking up on were now being used. Missiles were fired, cannons were shot, and explosions rang in the air.

It was a long and tiring battle…normal people or average fighters would not have been able to survive…

And yet, from that hours upon hours long battle, with the Star Spirits by their side, the smashers emerged victorious; the Mushroom Kingdom finally liberated from the wireframe control…finally free…

**Ness: That ends the chapter!**

**Yoshi: RoyalFanatic apologies if the battle scenes feel whacked in your opinion; battles aren't her strongest point.**

**Marth: Nice to know that the MK is finally free.**

**Yoshi: Defiantly. Well, we hope you liked the chapter!**

**Marth: Review!**


	13. Reuniting and Heading Out

**Okay, let's get on with chapter 13.**

**Falco: Unlucky 13…**

**Roy: Oh come on! Nothing bad is going to happen! Unless we die…**

**Yup! Everyone dies, Giga Bowser rules the world, and uh…other bad things happen, the end.**

**Pikachu: NOOOOOO! ;.;**

**Just kidding! XD**

**Pikachu: Oh…anyway, RoyalFanatic only owns Master Hand's, Crazy Hand's, and Giga Bowser's pasts, Mrs. Nina Hand, the GateKeeper Nivian Lant, the Demon King of legend, and the story. Anything else, nope! Not hers!**

**Roy & Falco: AWAY NEXT CHAPTER!**

After seeing everyone safely to the mansion, Master Hand took off for Eternia. He hoped that Samus, D.K., Jigglypuff, and Kirby were now being informed about what was going on and that Mario and the Doctor learned that the Mushroom Kingdom was in good hands. He knew Luigi and Peach would be very happy to hear the news as well.

Unfortunately, the damage that was caused by wireframes did not vanish; Master Hand assumed that would happen once they successfully freed Marth. The Star Spirits had finally paid off their long held debt, yet they continued to watch over the kingdom and the people that started to head back.

Master Hand sighed; he felt the guilt rise, and as much as he tried to block it out, he knew he couldn't. Things certainly were turning in their favor, but he knew Genes would probably have a much worse plan than world domination when they finally confront him…perhaps he had that plan now? Well, the only way to find out was to train and storm the Door.

He landed the chariot on the front lawn of one of the houses; it was a bright orange with the average amount of windows and a porch. Ignoring the passing by angels that looked puzzled, he floated over to the front door and knocked.

"Who is—ah ha! Sir Jeffery!" Nivian answered the door; it was obviously his home. "Come in! Come in!"

"The mission was a success?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes," Nivian said. "Although now I realize I _should_ be getting back to weightlifting!"

"Indeed," Master Hand said, chuckling.

Nivian led the glove through a hall into the living room, which had armchairs, a couch, a T.V., a coffee table…the usual furniture. The walls and ceiling were painted yellow, the carpet was red, and the furniture was orange. Master Hand was amazed how strongly Nivian admired the flame.

On the coffee table was the weapon in which could open the Door, Sanctus Lancea. Roy was sitting on the couch, watching the lance as it glowed. Luigi and Peach were in the middle of a game of War. Luigi had more cards than Peach, and it seemed he was going to win. Peach looked up from the game.

"Master Hand!" She said happily. Luigi and Roy also looked up, and smiled at their guardian.

"It's good to see you all safe," Master Hand said. "Not that I doubted Nivian, but the wireframe activity's always been high."

"We've actually had to deal with wireframes," Luigi said. It was almost as if he was boasting. "About ten of them, all cruel, but we managed to win. Man, Nivian has some cool moves! No wonder he looks like a flame!"

"That's because when of the name he was given when he was born," Master Hand said. "Each of the Gods and Goddesses decide on a special name. Nivian's is the Flame Master, which is why he dresses in honor of the flame."

"What about my brother?" Roy asked.

"He would be the Crystal Prince," Master Hand replied.

"It also explains why the lance is made of crystal, right?" Peach asked. "And Nivian's sword is made of fire." Master Hand "nodded". "Wow…"

"Now, first thing first, some news for Peach and Luigi," Master Hand said. The two addressed looked confused, and a little worried. "We just came back from the Mushroom Kingdom to save the smashers trapped there, and not only did we save them, but we liberated the kingdom as well."

"The Mushroom Kingdom is safe?" Both Peach and Luigi yelped. Master Hand "nodded" again. The two began to dance, laughing in relief.

"Now, shall we go?" Master Hand asked, lifting the lance. "Heavy…but unlike Nivian, I do have experience with angelic weapons." Nivian shot a pretend look of hurt, but laughed anyway. The glove and smashers left; Nivian waved them off as they headed back to Smash Mansion.

"So, this is the lance everyone's talking about," Mario said. "Incredible."

Everyone, including those stationed at the Door was gathered at the mansion. They went from only five to eleven, then from eleven to nineteen. They heard all the sides, and were all brought up to speed. Now was the time to plan everything out; the ones invading the Angels' Door were to be the ones to train, while those watching the Door and Mansion will continue to do so.

After an hour of planning and planning, it was finally decided: Mario, Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Jigglypuff were to stay at the mansion and defend it; just in case something went horribly wrong. Yoshi, Falcon, Falco, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Pichu, and Samus were going to stay at the Door and continue to watch it. The rest will charge the Door.

"Take heed; once you agree to your job, you cannot change it," Master Hand warned. "Does anyone want to change jobs?" There was no reply. "Very well then, off you go. I want the eight charging the Door to meet me at Smash City; all will be explained there." He left, taking the Chariot.

"I'm so pumped!" Link said, unsheathing and waving his Master Sword in the air. "I can't wait to trash Giga Bowser!" D.K., Kirby, Luigi, Peach, Fox, even Ganondorf, laughed at the bold hero, while Roy merely stared at the floor. D.K. was quick to notice Roy's solemn mood.

"What's wrong Roy?" The ape asked. "You look down in dumps."

"I…guess I kinda am," Roy replied. "I've haven't felt this way before; why now?"

"Maybe you're scared?" Luigi suggested. "I mean, you have someone close to you who's in great peril; I would probably feel the same way if I was in your shoes."

"Don't worry Roy!" Kirby piped up. "Sure, things are probably gonna be apprehensive now, but you have us."

"You're…you're right. Thanks," Roy said, giving a healthy grin.

"That's what I like to see!" Link said. "A happy Roy's always better than a sad Roy! Now off to the city!"

It was an easy, carefree walk to the city itself; the island was still protected. Link was the first to notice how the people were cheering him and the others on, as if they knew the deed they were soon to do. Or maybe they just wanted to wish them well because they thought a tournament was soon to begin.

Nevertheless, Link took in the attention, and was often dragged by D.K. or Ganondorf when he decided to stop and show off for his fans and admirers. The teenaged girls literally passed out on the streets as Link waved his sword into the air, holding his trademark grin on his face. Ganondorf and D.K. were less humored, as was Master Hand by the time they reached the port.

"You'll have PLENTY of time to show off after we fix this mess that threatens our world!" Master Hand angrily told Link. "Now, I'm going to split you up into four groups of two, where you'll—"

"Wait, we're splitting up?" Luigi asked. "Is that such a good idea?"

"You have no reason to worry," Master Hand replied. "Nina and I contacted four Guardian Angels who are off duty as we speak. They will watch over you and make sure you stay alive. Splitting up will be the best way for all of you to gain experience and strength."

"Where will we go?" Link asked. "The Mushroom Kingdom's off the list, since the Star Spirits are there. Am I going to Hyrule? I must go!"

"Yes, yes, you are," Master Hand said. "You and Ganondorf are to head to Hyrule. Your tickets have already been paid for, so you can leave when you're both ready." The two nodded and ran for the boat that would lead them to the broken down Hyrule.

"Where to next?" Kirby asked. "And who will go?"

"I have decided to send Fox and D.K. to the southern lands," Master Hand replied. "The jungles out there are fitting for D.K., while the fact that most of the lands' own by the Space Program will be fitting for McCloud. They too are already set ticket-wise, so they may leave when they're ready." Fox and D.K. nodded and ran for their boat.

"Will Luigi and I be paired together?" Peach asked.

"Indeed," Master Hand replied. "Although you may hate me for this, but I'm sending the both of you to the desert lands out west."

"The desert?" Peach asked, horrified.

"I know you don't want to go there," Master Hand said in apology. "But I want you to be ready for your mission, and learn that life's not all glamorous and nice as your kingdom or Eternia."

"We understand," Luigi said; Peach nodding in agreement. They ran off to their boat.

"And last, you two," Master Hand said, turning to Kirby and Roy. "You two will be training in the hidden northern and southern continents."

"Both? Why?" Kirby asked.

"Both aren't as big as you would expect them to be," Master hand replied. "And the fact that there aren't as many frames there as, say Hyrule, or any other place on the planet; the hidden continents are hidden for a reason after all."

"Will we be taking the Chariot?" Kirby asked, noticing it not too far off from where the three stood/floated.

"Of course you will," Master Hand answered, sounding annoyed. "They're named the "Hidden Continents" for a reason after all!"

"Okay, okay! Yeesh! It's was just a question!" Kirby said. "So, let's leave now."

"Not so fast," Master Hand said. He turned to Roy. "You're going to be the leader of the charge, so make sure you train well." Roy nodded. "Kirby." Master Hand now turned to the puffball before continuing. "You're going to be second-in-command. Train yourself well."

"Will do!" Kirby shouted happily. "Come on Roy, let's go!"

"We'll be ready," Roy said, as he joined Kirby on the Star Chariot. "I promise you we'll be ready; and we won't hesitate when the time comes."

"Lots of luck to you both," Master Hand said. Roy and Kirby waved, and the two headed off.

**Ness: End chapter!**

**Yoshi: RF says she's not too sure about this chapter; what do you guys think? There are so few chapters left to go...wow! It only seems like yesterday when we first learned that Marth here had wings...**

**Marth: We'll see what happens, and RoyalFanatic wants to apologize for the long delay; she hasn't been in much of a writing mood for some time…**

**Ness: Yeah, tell me about it…anyway, please review!**


	14. Giga Bowser's Triumph

**Ummm…well…here's chapter 14! This chapter, well, the ending to be specific, will probably be the one to make you fall off that chair and scream "WTF!" or something like that…and if it does, I did my job! n.n**

**Falco: Well, we start the Final Liberation…but the chapter name…**

**Pikachu: At least we'll be able to see the others again, right?**

Roy: Yeah…but then—

**Falco & Pikachu: ROY!**

**Don't mind the pyromaniac here; you'll soon learn what he means. I'm hoping this will be a long chapter; I'll try my best not to rush. With all the happenings…especially at the end…you'll hate me, I know it. Anyway, Roy, disclaim.**

**Roy: …RF only owns Master Hand's, Crazy Hand's, and Giga Bowser's pasts, Mrs. Nina Hand, the GateKeeper Nivian Lant, the Demon King of legend, and the story. Everything else isn't hers, so don't think it is…**

**He's in an apprehensive mood…but he has good reason, right? Chapter 14 away!**

Giga Bowser watched; oh how he watched…

His eyes never left the screen as he watched Link and Ganondorf tore through his army. His eyes watched as the two reclaimed their home.

"Look at them, how they fight," Giga Bowser muttered. "Will they be able to survive my plan? Or will they fall? I can't wait to see how it goes."

He was in his throne room; a wide hall decorated with wall decorations made of silk, colored red and black, while a long line of blood red carpet stretched from the door to his throne.

Tucked away in the corner was the cage that still held Marth hostage, yet this time, not only was his spirit locked away, but his body too. It would only be a matter of time before all the wrong Bowser's ruthless uncle did corrected itself; the Mushroom Kingdom's ruins would be gone, as if they never existed…Lake Hylia would return to its former glory; Hyrule Castle would return to its land.

Like any of that was in the angel's mind, however…

Giga Bowser pressed a button on his throne, and Link and Ganondorf vanished; replaced with Fox and D.K. fighting in the hot tropical jungles.

"They fight with such determination as well," Giga Bowser muttered. "They fight thinking they will only fight me…how wrong they so are…I can't wait to see the horror on their faces…don't you?"

Giga Bowser turned to the prince; who did not even move in response. He leaned against the wall once again, but was sitting this time, and was not even bothering showing his face to the one who loved to torture him in this fashion.

"Look at this; it's the new couple," Giga Bowser muttered, pressing the button and watching Luigi and Peach fight in the desert. "How well she adapts; perhaps that's why she's a smasher, eh?" He got no response. "Ah well, we shall see how she, and the rest of them, can cope with my new plan…actually, only I will be able to do that, won't I?"

The mutant koopa laughed as he pressed the button a third time. His grin widened as he watched Roy and Kirby train.

"I suggest you look up, prince," Giga Bowser said. "After all, your brother fights with such fire in his eyes. Don't you want to see him one last time?" Marth didn't respond yet again. "Three weeks, prince. In three weeks, they will decimate most of my army. In three weeks; they will come, and you'll—"

"Lord Giga Bowser," Nana came into the room. "Everything is set."

"Then we shall wait…" Giga Bowser said.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!" Bowser roared as loud as he could. "GET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M TALKING TO YOU, _DEAR UNCLE_!"

"Bowser, shut up!" Ness said, annoyed. "He's not going to bother anymore! We did all we could, but we failed. We're stuck here, and have no idea what the hell's going on."

"What about Young Link?" Mr. Game and Watch asked, pointing to the sleeping boy. The Triforce glow a pure gold; no wonder he managed to sleep through Bowser.

"We'll have to wait for him to wake up," Popo replied. "Man, I wish I could be that heavy a sleeper. Good night!" He fell onto his back and closed his eyes.

"Wake up kid," Bowser muttered bitterly. As if he heard the Koopa King; Young Link did wake. Popo opened his eyes; sleep refusing to come.

"What's going on?" Ness asked.

"Three weeks," Young Link replied. "Nina Hand said it'll take three weeks."

"Three more weeks in here," Bowser muttered. He sighed. "Let's see if we can survive…"

And three weeks came and went. Master Hand waited in the port, ignoring the looks from the civilians. Most have never seen the great Master Hand, for he was said to never leave the mansion, and yet here he is? They couldn't help the staring. But it did the glove no good…

It only brought back the guilt…

A boat landed in the port, its horn loudly proclaimed its arrival. Master Hand sighed in relief and watched as people got off; among them Link and Ganondorf.

Their clothing was torn, they bore bruises, yet they both had a smile on their faces.

"Master Hand, Hyrule is back to normal," Link said breathlessly. "We saw the castle return as we left…"

"That…might not be a good thing," Master Hand said. If he could frown, he would. "It might mean Giga Bowser's up to something else…and we have no clue what that could be."

"We can fight him off!" Ganondorf proclaimed. "I've never felt stronger! I know we will be able to win!"

"Then let me do this," Master Hand said, healing the hero's and king's bruises and scars and restoring their clothing. "Head to the Angels' Door; Nina will be there." Link and Ganondorf nodded and ran off, although the glove could hear fan girls shrieking in joy. Link would never change…

A good ten minuets went by before a second boat harbored; this time Luigi and Peach descended the boat, along with a few other passengers.

"Master Hand!" Peach cried, waving. Like Link and Ganondorf, they bore scratches and scars, ripped clothing, and smiles. Master Hand grinned as they walked over, holding hands.

"How were things?" Master Hand asked.

"Terrible," Luigi replied. "Yet after we finished all the frames off, things turned back to normal."

"It means all the destruction caused when Giga Bowser took over is reversing itself," Master Hand said. The two looked relieved. "But worse things can happen. Head to the Angels' Door; Nina will be there." Master Hand healed and restored the two like he did Link and Ganondorf, and they left.

The third boat harbored, yet it came from the north; it wouldn't hold Fox and D.K. The fourth boat was from the south, but wasn't the one the two humanoids took. The fifth boat was on the dot, as the kitsune and ape were the first to descend the boat.

"We're back," Fox proclaimed happily. Unlike the other four, the two didn't have any injuries. "We rested there," the kitsune confessed sheepishly. "But our clothing…"

"I can take care of that," Master Hand said, fixing the fox's shirt and pants and the ape's tie. "Now, head for the Angels' Door; Nina will be there." The two nodded and left.

Now only Kirby and Roy were left. They too probably rested in Eternia before heading back to the island. He looked up as the Chariot flew towards the Door.

"Lots of luck to you all," Master Hand muttered. "I'll be there shortly; then Nina and I will follow you. Take good care of yourselves…"

"Way to finally get here!" Link said, as Kirby and Roy walked up to the six smashers and the angel waiting. They stood right in front of the huge door. It had not changed in size or appearance. But now that it was close, they could see it better; angel characters surrounded the archway, and it was colored every color in existence, all blended perfectly and magically.

"Sorry about that," Kirby said. "Umm…technical difficulties…"

"Look! The others!" Peach said, waving to the dots that were the watching smashers.

"Are you ready?" Nina asked, holding Sanctus Lancea. Roy stepped forward and took the lance from her. "Step in front of the Door, and place the lance's head onto the Door." Roy did as she said. "Now, speak with your heart; the lance will translate your words. Tell the Door who you are, and open it."

With closed eyes, Roy thought hard of his brother. He could hear himself say the words: _"Please let me open the Door; I am Roy Shino, brother of the Door Guardian. I only wish to save him…I want to see him again…"_

Everyone else, excluding Nina, gasped as the characters lit up, and the colors danced. The lance was pulled into the door; Roy struggling to keep a grip on it.

"Let it go," Nina said. Roy opened his eyes, turned to Nina, and nodded. The lance vanished through, and the Door opened. Did Marth easily pass through like that as well? When Giga Bowser merely placed the angel's hand onto the door? Roy could picture it in his head…

"Now go," Nina's voice sounded far away. Link punched the pyro swordsman's arm, Roy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," He said. "Okay, weapons out." He unsheathed the Sword of Seals. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and swung it as he grabbed his Mirror Shield. Luigi pulled out his hammer, giving it a few test swings. Peach took out a black metal frying pan, giving it a few test whacks. Fox pulled out his blaster as Kirby, D.K, and Ganondorf cracked their knuckles.

"Jeffery and I will join you shortly. For now, go, and good luck," Nina said. The eight smashers nodded, faced the opened doorway, and ran through.

For Luigi, Fox, and Peach, it was déjà vu. The inside hadn't changed at all, and as they ran, all eight could feel exhaustion take them at every step.

"The doors, they're opened," Peach muttered. Sure enough; the doors that lined the sides were opened fully. Only darkness was visible, but soon 30 cruel wireframes marched out. "Wireframes!"

"We can take them! Let's go!" Roy shouted, charging up to a group of seven and incinerating them completely with a fully charged Flare Blade.

Link pulled off a Spin Attack, slicing a good eight wireframes cleanly in two, while Ganondorf knocked ten frames into total submission. Fox and Kirby, the latter copying Fox and having his blaster, rapidly shot the remaining five wireframes while the combined force of D.K., Luigi, and Peach completely decimated the said frames.

The exhaustion fled, as if the frames were the ones responsible. Or perhaps it was because of the side doors. At any rate, the eight continued on their way, running past opened doors, reaching the giant double doors that stopped Fox, Luigi, and Peach once before. Not to mention the final side door on their right was still closed.

"What now?" Kirby asked. Roy frowned, thinking, but then the doors opened themselves. "That was convenient!"

"Let's go," Roy muttered, and the two continued onward.

"Welcome…" They had reached the throne room. It had not changed, except the fact that the five trapped in the dungeons were now trapped in the corner where Marth was, and the clone and the ten frames that betrayed Master Hand were there, not Giga Bowser. "We knew you would come. Your strength has improved."

"No duh," D.K. said. "We crush you AND Giga Bowser, and we'll win war!"

"You have no idea what we're planning," Nana said, frowning. "You believe you will have no trouble winning…you're wrong."

"Enough!" Fox shouted. "You betrayed us! You and those damned frames standing with you! We'll kill you all!"

Fox and Kirby began rapidly shooting at their foes. D.K. and Ganondorf charged while Peach ran over towards the captured five. Luigi and Link also charged forward, but Roy didn't move.

It took only five minuets of special attacks before the ten frames were killed and Nana was fatally wounded. Link stepped forward and grabbed the clone.

"Why did you do it?" The hero asked.

"The closed door will open," Nana muttered. "Head down…the stairs…you'll find…what…you…se...ek…the…re…" And with that, she moved no more.

The cage had broken, and Bowser, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Popo, and Young Link were freed. Popo and Ness armed themselves with hammer and bat respectively.

"Big me!" Young Link happily jumped into his elder self's arms. "I'm glad to see you well!"

"We have no time to catch up," Roy muttered. "Let's head back…I want to see my brother…"

They turned around, and noticed that the closed door was opened. Roy rushed down, quickly followed by the others.

Staircase after staircase…and even more staircases…how many did they travel down? After what seemed like hours, Roy finally stumbled upon a metal door, slightly ajar. Was Giga Bowser beyond it, waiting for them? Was his brother there?

Roy took a deep breath, and with the other smashers by his side, passed through the door…

It was a crypt; the walls and floor were a pale gray. There were multiple candles lining the walls; all shining with a red/orange flame, and a black carpet lay on the floor.

"Good afternoon, smashers," Thirteen angry glares turned to the source of this voice; Giga Bowser. "I'm very, very impressed with you all. Not only have you've gotten stronger, you've become a team. There is no doubt in my mind how well Jeffery did with you all."

"You have no right to speak to us," Link said angrily, holding the Master Sword in front of him. Young Link took out his Kokiri Sword and copied his older self. "You will be sealed again for all your treachery!"

"Really, smasher?" Giga Bowser asked. "Is that what you all think? Well, before that happens, I would like you to turn your attention over here. I have a little show prepare for you all."

"Show?" Roy asked, as he and the others now focused on what lay in the center on the other side of the room. A tomb, colored the same as the walls and floor, was before them. Directly in front of it was…Roy's eyes went wide in fear. "BROTHER!"

Sure enough, it was the angel. He was on his knees, was he hurt? His eyes showed pain…Roy angrily charged forward; he only took a few steps before crashing into an invisible wall and flung backwards.

"A wall?" Bowser asked. Giga Bowser began laughing. "Damn you! Play fair!"

"I'm not the one you'll be fighting," Giga Bowser said. "Do you know who resides in this tomb? The Demon King sleeps here; sealed away by a previous Door Guardian years and years ago. But now…now he shall rise."

"Wait…the Demon King? As in the Demon King Nox, just as equal in power as the Devil King?" Peach asked.

"Oh yes, dear smasher," Giga Bowser said. "He will awaken, and I will join the ranks of the devils. And the two kings of the Underworld Realm will rule over you all!"

"No! This can't happen!" Desperation, fear, and sorrow…everyone could feel it. Roy shook his head before continuing. "Please, don't do this!"

"Too late!" Giga Bowser said. "The time has come…"

"Marth, get the hell out of there!" Ganondorf shouted.

"I…I can't," Finally, the angel spoke. "I can't move! I'm…sorry."

"You good for nothing son of a bitch!" Bowser cried. "You dare call yourself my uncle? You're only a monster! That's right; a f—"

"ENOUGH!" Giga Bowser shouted, cutting his nephew. He turned to the tomb. "Hear my voice, great Demon King. The time for your resurrection has come! Rise and awaken, great King Nox!"

The tomb's lid had slid off, falling onto the side, and a great wind blew out the candles. The smashers' glares turned to wide eyes as a hand grabbed the side of the tomb.

As all of this was happening, Mario, Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Jigglypuff were located right outside the mansion, waiting. Dr. Mario was the first to notice the darkness; it was as if the sun itself had just gone out.

"Huh? What…what is this?" He asked, turning to the sky and gasping. The other three copied him.

Over at the Angels' Door, Pichu was the first to notice the change.

"Look!" He shouted. The colors had all merged into a deep black, while the characters began flashing a blood red. The darkness that startled Dr. Mario and the others startled them too. "Oh man, Falcon! You were right! Dad! What is…?"

"I don't know," Pikachu responded. "But…but the sky…"

Near the southwestern beach, Crazy Hand was watching the sea. Then the same darkness took over where he floated as well. "What is going on? The sky…it's turning black?" Realization hit him. "It has happened…"

Back beneath the Angels' Door, wide eyes turned to angry glares once again. For the spirit of the Demon King had emerged fully.

His skin was pale, although that might've been because he was a spirit. He had dark black hair, ruby/garnet mixed eyes, and a thin mouth. He wore a black shirt; the sleeves reaching his elbows, and long black pants. A blood red robe was wrapped around his body, gently falling to the back of his knees.

"Who has awakened me?" His voice was surprising fair. Giga Bowser straightened himself in triumph.

"It would be I, great Demon King," He said.

"Genes…" The spirit muttered. "Hmmm…very interesting. Now, where is my vessel."

"V—vessel?" Roy whispered in horror. He couldn't stand, and fell to the ground.

"It's right in front of you!" Giga Bowser said, gesturing to the angel. "The Door Guardian of this pathetic planet."

"Door Guardian? How sweet," The spirit said. "Revenge for being sealed away by him…so long ago…" He leered at his target before lunging. A white light enveloped the place, followed by the shaking of the earth.

Mario, Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Jigglypuff couldn't keep their feet, and fell to the ground, the two latter screaming.

Pichu clung on to his father as both fell to the ground. Samus, Falcon, Mewtwo, and Falco tried to steady themselves, but also fell to the ground. Yoshi was already on the grass, and was yelling loudly.

People everywhere were panicking; first the sky grows dark; then the ground begins to shake? What's going on? Is it the end of the world?

Then the shaking stops, but the people aren't relieved. Something terrible has happened…they all knew it. They just didn't know what it was.

Glares were once again gone; each of the thirteen smashers stared in horror; weapons falling to the ground and fists vanishing as the light dimmed.

Master Hand and Nina entered the room, the latter armed with her book. It joined the frying pan, hammers, bat, and swords as Nina brought both hands to her mouth in horror.

"No…" Master Hand could only whisper. "It can't be…we…we were…we were too late…"

**Ness: NO! SHE'S NOT ENDING THE CHAPTER HERE!**

**Marth: Yeah, she is…**

**  
Yoshi: Holy dinos…O.o**

**Ness: For those of you who played Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, you probably recognize this ending scene. We do not wish to specify where exactly the scene takes place, but if you don't know, then no worries. RoyalFanatic also wants to say she doesn't own Paper Mario: TTYD.**

**Yoshi: Holy dinos…O.o**

**Marth: Uh…review!**


	15. The Demon King

**Wow, I did a pretty good job considering last chapter. People were stunned, horrified, and even went a little overboard! (Rubbing cheek) Still stings a little…**

**Falco: Duh, cause you end the freaking chapter at the WORST POSSIBLE PLACE! That spelt cliffhanger as much as _Blood Link_'s ending!**

**Roy: Just what the hell happened? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER? (Shakes me)**

**Geeze Roy! You already KNEW this would happen! (Breaks free) Besides, this isn't over yet! Pikachu, disclaim! I need to lie down…**

**  
Pikachu: RoyalFanatic only owns Master Hand's, Crazy Hand's, and Giga Bowser's pasts, Mrs. Nina Hand, the GateKeeper Nivian Lant, the Demon King of legend, and the story. Also, the scenes that will follow are based off Paper Mario: TTYD, which she doesn't own.**

**Chapter 15…away!**

Just who the hell was he? It was like staring at two people merged as one…

They recognized the black clothing the newly resurrected Demon King now wore; it was once used in a free-for-all battle so long ago. The angel charm had changed; instead of the young woman praying, she now hung limp, dead. Black wings were flapping behind his back; the black wings of a Renegade Angel. Sanctus Lancea had changed as well; the lance was now colored black and glowed the said color, while the wings had also became the dark color of the wings on his back.

And finally…the King's face…it was so similar, yet so different. His hair still was blue, but not the peaceful ocean color it once was; no, it was much paler. Pale skin, a thin mouth woven into a passive expression that just wasn't the same, and those ruby/garnet eyes…all on a face they could still recognize…

Master Hand felt the guilt more strongly than before. Seeing the poor red haired swordsman whimpering on the ground tore the glove's heart apart. Luckily, Peach also knelt down and gave him a hug.

"Well, my king?" Giga Bowser spoke again. Link and Ganondorf turned his way; it was clear the smashers had completely forgotten about him. "Does the vessel I brought you work?"

"It is…a most fine one," The King replied. He still had that fair voice…which only proved to Roy that the Demon King was here…and that his brother was gone. He let out another whimper.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Giga Bowser proclaimed.

The King, now finished with inspecting his new looks, focused his attention to the room. It was then everyone noticed the fact that the candles were now lit again, but with a purple flame…

He was quick to lay his eyes on the smashers gathered by the door. "Who are these, if I may ask?" Was all the Demon King said.

"These are the warriors of the Super Smash Brothers Melee tournament, well some of them, at any rate," Giga Bowser proclaimed in reply. "The next tournament after the Masters. And I'm sure you recognize the right hand over there!"

Master Hand cursed; then floated over the smashers until he was in front of them. But he knew the time had; he would hide no more. "Nox."

"Of course, Jeffery Hand," The Demon King said. "So, you still look like that…are you that scared of your heritage?"

"My fear of the blood that runs in my veins has nothing to do with this look," Master Hand said. "I do not wish to lose the trust of the ones I and my brother are to protect."

"So, Jeremy's still alive too?" The Demon King asked.

"Yes," Master Hand spat. "And is this really the time for idle discussions? You seem to have…something…you wish to tell us all."

"You'll never change Hand," The King said, sneering at the hand. "Now, for the one who has awakened me…" He turned to Giga Bowser.

"Great Demon King!" Giga Bowser proclaimed. "I wish to join the devils!"

"So you do? Very well," The King lifted his right hand up. With a mere flick, the giant koopa's head made a complete 180 degree turn. Giga Bowser fell to the ground, dead.

"What the hell!" Ganondorf stepped backwards after he spoke. Bowser roared in anger.

"He said he wished to join the devils," The King said. "And since I'm the Demon King, I decided to send him to the one who can fulfill his wish." He flicked his hand again, and the mutant's body was completely engulfed in the same purple flame as the candles. After a mere ten seconds, the flame was gone, and nothing, not even ashes, remained of what was once Giga Bowser.

"You're a monster!" Ness shouted, picking up his bat and taking a stance. The others, besides Roy, followed suit.

"My powers are still intact…very nice," The King completely ignored Ness. "Now, to see to their end, once and for all…"

"You're still planning that?" Master Hand asked angrily. "I won't let you!"

"Their end? Whose end?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Yours, pathetic mortal," The King replied. "After destroying this damned Door, I'll eliminate every single mortal universe, once and for all."

"You can't!" Young Link cried. "I don't care how powerful you are! We'll stop you before you can do anything!"

"Then try it," The Demon King twirled Sanctus Lancea and took a battle stance. It was so damn familiar...

Master Hand noticed his smashers' doubts.

"We have to attack!" He shouted. "The being in front of you is the Demon King, and he will destroy all of you, every single one of your kind! You must fight back!"

"I know that!" Link shouted angrily. "Master Sword…sword of evil's bane…we fight!" He charged forward, followed quickly by Young Link and Ganondorf.

And so the battle to save the entire existence of the mortal race begins…

Young Link was the first to reach the Demon King, and began hacking away with the sword. Swift strokes, each successfully blocked. The King grabbed Young Link and tossed him into a wall; then sidestepped as Ganondorf unleashed a mighty Warlock Punch. The King smacked the Greudo in the head with the lance, and Ganondorf fell to the ground.

Link had jumped backwards, pulling out a Light Arrow and aiming when Young Link flew into the wall. After Ganondorf fell, he let the arrow go. It flew straight towards Nox…and bounced off his shoulder…not doing any damage at all…

Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, and D.K. charged forward as Master Hand began shooting bullets at the King. Angrily, Link charged up another Light Arrow and let it fly. Like the first one, and the golden bullets, it did no damage. Mr. Game and Watch used his Judgment Hammer attack, only for it to be countered and sent flying away. Ness swung his baseball bat and was also countered and sent flying away. Both hit the wall and were knocked unconscious.

Fox and Kirby began shooting at the King as Master Hand floated above him, balling into a fist and charging. The King laughed, and threw the lance at him, spearing the great glove. Flying up and grabbing him, he launched Master Hand into the wall, Nina screaming in horror.

"We gotta do something!" Luigi shouted, running forward, and hitting the invisible wall. "What the…damn it! We can't escape!"

"Of course you can't," The King said, as D.K. ran up behind him and threw a punch. He turned, grabbed the ape's hand, and threw him into Fox and Kirby. All three were knocked unconscious.

"Monster! Let us go now!" Bowser shouted.

"We've done nothing to warrant such destruction!" Popo cried. "Please, let us be!"

"Nothing?" The King picked up the lance and threw it straight at Link. The Hero of Time managed to dodge it by jumping backwards, but as soon as he decided to retaliate, he slammed into the invisible wall. "Of course your damn kind has done wrong! You were created by the gods and goddesses, in their image, to fulfill their wishes, whatever the cause, and look what you do! You strut around, proclaiming your superiority, while marking us, and the angels, as mere legends and myths. Even when we, and they, walk among you! Some of you even refuse to believe in your said gods/goddesses, proudly saying your pathetic kind invented them!

"And what about us, trapped down in the Underworld? You mark us as myths, you say our world, and we, don't exist, and your pathetic governments decide to destroy our hidden southern continent just because? No. Your kind has done enough. You've played with fire; now you'll get burned!"

"Not all mortals are like that!" Peach cried. "Just like there are bad angels and good demons!"

"Do not delude yourself," The King said. "All mortals have sinned to some degree. Every single mortal can become a demon or devil. There are no good mortals in this world. And after I destroy them, I'll take my revenge on those damned gods and goddesses! Revenge for forcing us to lose that war! And after the angels are our slaves, we will rule for all existence!"

"You're mad!" Roy couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, brandishing the Sword of Seals. "You just don't understand, do you? The war was a freaking stalemate until the Devil King did what he did and became what he is now. History will repeat itself; your actions won't mean a damned thing!"

"Of course they won't!" Luigi shouted, brandishing his hammer. "Come on, undo that damned wall! We'll destroy you!"

"Very well, if you so wish to destroy your friends," The King took his fighting stance as Link and Luigi charged.

Sword and hammer did no damage. Link gritted his teeth in anger as he blocked the lance aiming for his head. Luigi tried to attack again, but still did no damage. The Demon King turned to stab him as a turnip smacked his head. It was followed by two more turnips and a bomb-omb and a fully charged Flare Blade. The Demon King swung his lance in a circle; yet Luigi and Roy were able to jump backwards and avoid getting hit. Bowser attempted to slash the King, but only broke the nails on his claw. He was grabbed and sent flying, yet he was able to pull himself up.

"This…isn't good," The Koopa king muttered. "We…we can't hurt him!"

"There has to be something we can do!" Popo shouted.

"Our attacks aren't strong enough," Luigi muttered. "But if we don't do something, every mortal in the world will die…"

"What do we do?" Peach asked. "How can we hurt him?"

And so all six smashers just stared at the Demon King, praying on how to be able to hurt him…praying that something would guide their way…

**Ness: She has another cliffhanger…great…**

**Yoshi: Damn, only Luigi, Peach, Link, Popo, Bowser, and Roy are left…and they can't hurt him! There has to be something they can do!**

**Ness: Send them words of encouragement, perhaps. That might be able to do something…**

**Marth: We can only wait for the next chapter. Review!**


	16. Piercing Light

**Things have been looking down in the dumps lately, eh? First Nox is revived, and then everyone but Roy, Link, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and Popo fall, AND they can't seem to hurt him!**

**Falco: Well, isn't he on par with the gods and goddesses? How the hell are they supposed to do it?**

**(Smiles) You'll see…**

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic only owns Master Hand's, Crazy Hand's, and Giga Bowser's pasts, Mrs. Nina Hand, the GateKeeper Nivian Lant, the Demon King of legend, and the story. Also, the scenes that will follow are based off Paper Mario: TTYD, which she doesn't own.**

**Roy: Don't forget Nina's alright too.**

**Yeah, that's true too. But let's move on, shall we? Chapter 16 away!**

Darkness, of any size and shape, could always be countered with strong enough light…

At least, that's what six smashers believed.

They literally made the drop into the Underworld, after seeing one of their own becoming a mere vessel for the Demon King of legend and actually fighting the King himself.

But they were losing…why couldn't they hit him? Was the darkness…too strong?

Of course, they failed to notice Sanctus Lancea as it softly began to glow…white?

Roy held his blade up as a shield as the King raised the said lance. With a murderous glint, he went to throw it into the poor general's heart…

But found he couldn't let it go…

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted, trying to force the lance out of his hand. It was then that the white light fully shined, not only blinding the Demon King, but also allowing a boy figure to come out of the lance.

He was made completely of crystal, and strangely enough, looked a lot like Young Link. The boy smiled and waved as he flew off, gliding through the ceiling.

"What was that?" Popo asked.

"The occupant of the lance…" Nina muttered. "The reason why a live angel's weapon glows…"

Upon exiting the Angels' Door, the boy raised his hands, and copied himself. Seeing about twenty total, he nodded, and they flew off. The boy himself took off for the Mansion.

Zelda was hugging Jigglypuff as they stared at the still darkened sky. Mario and Dr. Mario were on the alert, waiting to see if anything would try to attack them.

They were the first to notice the crystal boy as he flew over and landed in front of them.

"What the…Young Link?" Mario asked.

"Nope," The boy replied. How could this not be Young Link? It sounded like him too… "I'm what you call a weapon occupant. I'm pretty much the reason why an angelic weapon glows."

"So, you are the one who makes the Holy Lance glow?" Dr. Mario asked. Zelda and Jigglypuff both stood up as the boy nodded.

"Yup!" He said excitedly. "But I'm here to deliver a message: Bad things are happening. The Demon King has returned, which is why the sky's so dark. Bowser Koopa, Popo Climber, Roy Shino, Link Hyral, Luigi Mario, and Peach Toadstool are the only ones who can still fight, but they need help."

"What do we do?" Zelda asked.

"Encourage them," The boy replied. "They are the shield of the entire mortal race. They fight so all mortals will see another day. Send them your love and friendship. Let them know you care!"

"Of course we will!" Jigglypuff said. "Come on guys! Keep fighting! We're rooting for you!"

"Luigi! Peach! I'm here for you both!" Mario said. "And of course I'm rooting for the rest of ya too! Beat that Demon King to the ground!"

"Fight on, all of you!" Dr. Mario said. "You will live to see another day; call it doctor's intuition. I have faith in all of you!"

"Link, my brother, Roy, my love, Peach, my friend," Zelda said, clasping her hands together. "All of you, you have my support. Fight on."

"Yo! Guys! Kick ass!" Falco shouted, raising a fist into the air. "You can do it!"

"So what if he's the King?" Falcon asked. "You're smashers! And smashers rule! You guys are going to win!"

"Come on everyone!" Yoshi shouted. "Just think of this as a tournament! You guys rock in tournaments!"

"Yoshi's right," Mewtwo said. "See yourselves winning and you _will_. We all have faith in you…yes, even me."

"Well, there you go," Samus said, grinning. "Mewtwo just admitted he depends on you six. Keep fighting! Link; stab him once for me, okay? You better do it!"

"Go Bowser! Go Popo! Go Luigi! Go Peach! Go Link! Go Roy!" Pichu cheered. "Friends forever! Fight on, and win!"

"We know you'll return to us," Pikachu said, smiling. "So fight on! Keep your wits, and never fall to doubt! You can do it!"

"You six are amazing…" Nivian said, as he and the rest of the citizenry of Eternia all gathered around the copy of the crystal boy. "Of all the people to fight, you are pitted against one of the worst, and you still live. Keep going! Keep fighting! You have the angels' love and support behind you!"

The citizens began cheering and shouting as Nivian grinned.

The crypt didn't seem as bleak as it did before. The six gasped upon hearing their friends and the rest of the world encourage them.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Demon King roared. "What are these damned voices? Where are they coming from?"

"Whoa…so many voices…" Popo muttered. "And they're…cheering us on?"

"Come on, guys...and Peach! Don't give up! You can do it! We all know you can!" A voice happily said. Peach gave a grin as another voice spoke out.

"YOU CAN DO IT, GUYS! I BELIEVE IN YOU ALL! Don't give up! I'm here for you!

"Luigi, I give you my courage. Use it well to defeat the enemy and help your friends in troubling times. Peach, I give you my strength. Use it well to find your potential and give them all you've got! Link, I give you my hope. Use it well to always know that there is a chance and be willing to take it! Popo, I give you my determination. Use it well to remember what you are fighting for, and even what SHE has done. Bowser, I give you my fury. Use it well to remember what your uncle has done, and direct this seemingly dangerous anger, in the form of your power, to the Demon King. And Roy. Oh, Roy! I give you my nobility, my faith, and...my love. Use it well to lead the Smashers to victory. To bring you brother back. To return the world to what it once was.

"I KNOW you can win. I KNOW this. I believe in you all. I also offer my protection. Please... be safe. I'll be watching over you!"

"Courage..." Luigi muttered. He looked to his hammer, and nodded. "Yes...I won't hide! I will fight on! I will not run away from my duty, as future king of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Strength..." Peach muttered. She looked to her frying pan, and nodded. "Thank you. With all I learned in the desert, I am not spoiled! I'll stay by my Luigi's side!"

"Hope..." Link muttered. He looked to the Master Sword, and nodded. "That's right. The mortal existence is depending on us...we, especially I, won't let them down!"

"Determination..." Popo muttered. He looked to his hammer, and nodded. "I fight for Nana...my true sister Nana...she's with me, and I won't let the village she loved so much die!"

"Fury..." Bowser muttered. He looked to his claws, and nodded. "My uncle was wrong...but I will still avenge him...I was the one who was to kill him! Fury, guide my claws!"

"...I'm speechless...Nobility, faith, and love..." Roy muttered. He looked to the Sword of Seals, and nodded. "Young one, I thank you so much...for believing in me. Mother, father...can you hear me? I'll save him...I promise..."

"I second that," A third voice cheerfully proclaimed. Everyone in the crypt turned to the source, which was sitting on the still glowing white lance.

While the Demon King grew horrified and furious, the smashers grew surprise and relief. Sure enough, it was Marth, well, his spirit at least, sitting on the lance, with a grin on his face. Nina smiled to herself.

"Brother, is…is that you?" Roy asked. He thought he would start crying.

"YOU!" The King roared. "What are you doing? Get back where you belong!"

"You will not…silence me!" The spirit fought to keep himself from being absorbed back into his controlled body. There was a flash of light, and the Demon King roared in defeat. "Damn…don't have much time…"

"What do we do?" Roy asked. "We can't hurt him…"

"I noticed," Marth said, inspecting each of the six's weapons. "And no wonder; you're weapons are strong enough spiritually."

"That's not good…" Luigi muttered.

"That's why I'm here to help." The spirit swiftly took off the necklace with the angel charm on it. As soon as he did so, the black wings turned into spiky demon wings. "The charm contains my power; use it well."

"But…what about you?" Roy asked. "Will we hurt you? Or will you…"

"I'll be fine, little brother," Marth said, smiling. Nox roared again. "Out of time…good luck, all of you. You will win." He clasped his hands together as another flash of light took over the entire crypt. Nina shielded her eyes as she heard the Demon King roar again; a mix of triumph and anger.

When the light dispelled, the lance was once again black in color. The Demon King frowned at it.

"So, that was your plan. Placing false hope on your pathetic friends."

"False hope? I beg to differ," Popo said, holding up a now glowing hammer.

"Yeah. You might have won round one, but round two's about to begin," Link said, holding a glowing Master Sword in front of him.

"You will die; I'll make sure of that," Bowser said, brandishing newly grown nails on his glowing claws.

"We might not be angels, or gods, but we can still win!" Luigi shouted, holding up a glowing hammer as well.

"Prepare to fall before us!" Peach shouted, holding up a glowing frying pan.

Roy looked at the Sword of Seals; not only was it glowing, but the necklace was attached by the chain to the blade's hilt. The angel was still praying, but her eyes were open, and she was smiling. He held his blade in front of him.

"Demon King! You're time has come!"

**Ness: YES! The light of hope has returned!**

**Yoshi: Their weapons have been enhanced spiritually. Will they be able to beat the Demon King? **

Marth: We'll find out soon. RoyalFanatic can update somewhat quickly when it comes to cliffhangers.

**Ness: RoyalFanatic said she wasn't too sure about this chapter, so uh…she apologies if it's bad. Review!**


	17. Succession

**Things have made a turn for the better with our heroes! Woo!**

**Roy: AWESOME!**

**Falco: YEAH!**

**Pikachu: PIKA!**

**With the encouragement of the world and their weapons magically enhanced, let's see how the battle will go! And I…can't find anything else to talk about… (Shifty eyes)**

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic only owns Master Hand's, Crazy Hand's, and Giga Bowser's pasts, Mrs. Nina Hand, the GateKeeper Nivian Lant, the Demon King of legend, and the story. Also, some of the scenes that will follow are based off Paper Mario: TTYD, which she doesn't own.**

**Falco & Roy: The time has come! AWAY CHAPTER!**

He could only hear a dull ringing, like a church bell. He could only see a swirling blackness, as if he had just blacked out.

Then it cleared…

Master Hand pushed himself off the ground as he focused on regaining his senses.

"Jeffery, I'm glad to see you awake," Nina's voice came out of nowhere.

"What's going on...?" Master Hand dimly asked. Then the memories came back to him: seeing the dead wireframes, feeling the darkness that now probably enveloped the sky, rushing down the endless stairs, fighting the Demon King, and falling.

"They're going to win," Nina muttered, smiling. "Shino had an ace up his sleeve, and used it well. Watch your fighters well."

Master Hand let out a chuckle before focusing his attention to the battle, which had immediately shifted in the opposite direction.

Metal met crystal as Link brought his sword down upon the darkened Sanctus Lancea. The Demon King was starting to struggle, but eventually flung the lance forward, pushing Link backwards. He blocked Popo's wooden hammer, but found himself sent flying into a wall; the cause being a well timed swing of Luigi's metal hammer.

"Im…impossible…" The King muttered angrily. "How can your weapons hurt me?"

"Cause they're more than just weapons," Peach said, frowning. "They're so much more." She threw the frying pan at the King, successfully knocking him senseless. Luigi and Popo charged again, slamming their hammers onto the King's true wings. The cracking sound proved the weapons did their duty; the paired object ripped of the King and pinned to the ground.

The enraged King jumped forward, lance held at the ready, but Bowser jumped in the way and lunged for the lance. A fierce tug of war began, the winner gaining control of Sanctus Lancea.

Link took this as the perfect opportunity to do some major damage, in which he did. Charging forward, he thrust the Master Sword straight into the Demon King's back, making the Underworld deity scream in pain and lose the lance.

Upon being freed of the King's hands, Sanctus Lancea reverted back to its calm crystal blue color, glowing quite peacefully. Bowser looked at it; he could see the boy grinning and waving. The Koopa king felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Roy. Understanding immediately, he tossed the lance in the Hand couple's direction before grabbing the Demon King.

"You thought you won, didn't you?" Bowser asked, tightening his grip. "Well guess what pal; you lose!"

"You may kill my spirit, but I…will not die…" The King muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Bowser asked, scowling. "You think you have a fighting chance? We kicked your ass!"

"You think only of the present…" The King said. "Of the little accomplishments…mortals are pathetic creatures…"

Little accomplishments? That angered Bowser to no end.

"Little? You call this LITTLE?" He roared. "We'll show you little! You'll go with a freaking bang!"

Sure enough, Roy was charging his trademark move; the Flare Blade. Bowser held the King in a firm grasp as Roy let out a yell and unleashed the fully charged move, slicing the demon in the chest.

The planet began to shake again, and the purple flames flickered out instantly. A light blinded the five smashers and the Hands as a screech of anger and triumph rang throughout the air.

Back on the surface, Mario, Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Jigglypuff met up with the rest watching the Door. They felt the shaking, but were startled to find out that they were in no danger of falling.

It was Pichu who first noticed the Door…

The black was rapidly dissolving; the other colors slowing gaining back their lost strength as the characters slowly reverted back to their normal selves. The darkness faded, and the sun shined again.

There was an outbreak of cheer; of hugging and dancing, of taking in the sunlight that had vanished without a trace and threatened never to show again. But it wasn't just there that this was happening; it was happening all over the planet. They won, the people said. They won, and we won't die. The joyous mood that had vanished along with the sun came back as well, and the people of the world were taking it in.

Inside the Door was a different story. The light had dispelled, showing six fully conscious smashers staring at each other as the candles were relit, with red/orange flames. And yes, Master Hand told himself, there were six of them; although he looked as if he seen better days, it was Marth being pinned against the mighty king of koopas. Bowser was quick to let the prince go.

"Sorry about that," he muttered. "Hey! My claws aren't shining anymore! That sucks!"

"No duh, idiot," The prince said, hitting the koopa on the head. "I need my powers back, you know."

"You mean this?" Roy asked, holding up the necklace. Marth nodded, grabbed it, and placed it around his neck; white angel wings reappeared upon his back. "I don't get it…"

"Think of an angel's blood as a light bulb," Master Hand suggested. "And think of the charm as a light switch. The charm is what activates the angel's powers and wings."

"Do demons have stuff like that too?" Luigi asked. "And also…are you one of the demons as well?"

"My family is a long family of noble demons," Master Hand replied. "There are only five families, my own included, that have a history of keeping their sanity intact. But we shall talk about that later; I sense another angelic presence."

"So do I," Marth said. "The Judge?"

"Most likely," Master Hand said. "Look, over there."

The glove pointed to the tomb, where sure enough, another angel was floating, waiting.

He had the white wig-like hair, the black robes, and even the gravel, which probably was his "weapon". He had an ivory face, and silver, calculating eyes.

"Jeffery Hand, of the Hand family, and the Super Smash Brothers, you have done well to open the Angels' Door," He began, observing each of the seven in turn. "Follow me, and I shall test to see which way your world of perfection leans."

"Actually, our world's fine right now, Judge," Luigi said.

"That's right," Peach said. "We have a perfect world right now."

"How would your world be perfect?" The Judge asked.

"We have balance, sir," Roy said. "Balance is what makes a world perfect."

"Good and Evil are concepts," Bowser said. "I've always thought to be on the "Good" side, while my ex-rival Mario was on the "Bad" side. And I know he's thought the opposite. But that's all they are; thoughts."

"Hand," The Judge looked long and hard at the floating glove. "You have done well with them. I am proud. You have done your job of guarding well…Sir Jeffery."

"T-thank you, Sir Judge," Master Hand said. The smashers were sure that if he was not a hand, he would be beet red.

"It is no problem," The Judge said. "Now, for your unconscious smashers…" He banged the gravel, and they began coming to. "Do you need assistance getting out?"

"It would be greatly appreciated, Sir Judge," Nina said. "Thank you for everything."

"You should thank your husband, Lady Nina," The Judge said. "I do, for showing me that there are clear minded people in the world. With a bang of my gravel, you will return to the outside world." He looked to each smasher, his last stop the prince. "Until the next  
fool, young guardian." He banged the gravel once again, before heading back to the Realm of the Gods and Goddesses.

**Ness: And that's that!**

**Yoshi: Yay! The smashers won!**

**Marth: But the King's last comments…**

**Ness: Oh come on! At least wait until the next fic to worry about that!**

**Yoshi: Only one more chapter left, but I'm sure you guys will love it. Hope you liked this one! Review!**


	18. Epi: What About the Ending?

**Okay…umm…well, this chapter ends _The Angels' Door_! And just in case you're wondering; epi is short for Epilouge.**

**Falco: What a fun ride that was! Phew!**

**Pikachu: Only one more chapter…and then a new fic…what will the next one be about?**

**You guys should know that! And the readers will find out soon enough! Roy, you disclaim the last chapter, since you'll be leaving.**

**Roy: No fair! I'll be back again, right?**

(Nods)

**Roy: RF only owns Master Hand's, Crazy Hand's, and Giga Bowser's pasts, Mrs. Nina Hand, the GateKeeper Nivian Lant, the Demon King of legend, and the story.**

**Away final chapter!**

It was a peaceful night as Zelda and Roy sat on the mansion rooftop. The two royals observed the many twinkling stars and the ever so bright moon.

"I love nights like this," Zelda said, as she began forming a constellation with her hand. "Look, it's Bowser."

"Huh…yeah, I see it," Roy said, tracing the same stars Zelda did. "And over there, is that Mario?" He traced another constellation.

"Oh! I see it!" Zelda said. "Hmm…is that Master Hand?" She traced another constellation.

"Nah, it's Crazy Hand," Roy said. "Master Hand's right handed."

"True…" Zelda muttered. "So, what do you think the others are up to inside?"

"Probably bombarding MH with questions," Roy suggested. "'You're a demon?' 'Do you have horns and a tail like other devils?' 'What kind of weapons do you use?' 'Do demons also have jobs?' Stuff like that."

"Probably," Zelda agreed.

"Master Hand! You're a demon?" Pichu asked as he, the other twenty one smashers, and the giant glove all sat in the meeting room.

"Yes," Master Hand replied. "I was afraid to let you all know at first, for I feared you'd fear for your lives. It was when we were at the Library that I knew you guys wouldn't blindly think I, and Crazy, were evil merely because we were demons."

"Is that why you said what you did?" Luigi asked. "You said there aren't enough."

"That's because there are only five noble demon families, and a few scattered on the side," Master Hand replied. "My family is one of the oldest, for my ancestors created a special object."

"Special object?" Yoshi asked. "What would that be?"

"I would rather not talk about that," Master Hand replied.

"Do you have horns and a tail, like other demons?" Falco asked.

"Indeed I do," Master Hand replied. "But I've gotten so used to this mutated "body" that I'm not ready to change back to normal yet. But Jeremy's been itching to; ask him later and he'll show you."

"What kind of weapons do you demons use?" Falcon asked.

"We have most of the weapons that the angels have: swords, spears, bows, guns, axes, books, the list goes on," Master Hand replied. "However, we have a unique weapon that the angels do not have, while the angels have a weapon we demons do not."

"What weapons are those?" Fox asked.

"I believe the angels have rods, for only the Seraphim used those," Master Hand replied. "As for the demons, we have staves, which only a certain chosen few can use."

"Staves…" Link muttered. "So, no angel can use a staff, like no demon can use a rod?"

"Exactly," Master Hand said.

"Do demons also have jobs?" Mewtwo asked. "Like, do they also live lives of servitude?"

"Yes to both questions," Master Hand replied. "We demons are no different power-wise than the angels; we just represent different ideals and live in different realms. I'm what is known as an Underworld Guide, which means what it says; I guide people through the Underworld. But unlike the angels, our jobs don't come with a set weapon."

"What weapon do you use then?" Mario asked.

"A gun; why else can I fire golden bullets?" Master Hand asked. Mario gave a small "Duh!" as he smacked himself on the forehead. "Now, enough about me! I'll tell you more another day! Let's move to other matters!"

"Did you hear about the new tournament?" Roy asked, turning to Zelda. The Hylian princess shook her head.

"No; what new tournament?"

"Master Hand's planning on a new three-against-three tournament," Roy said. "Teams of three; a bold leader, a swift planner, and a dumb decoy. Two teams using each color."

"Sounds like fun," Zelda said. "Although the dumb decoy…"

"Unlike the other tournaments, the handicap settings are also to be used," Roy said. "The decoy gets the most handicap, which means he/she dies the least."

"While the leader and planner have the lowest/lower handicap," Zelda stated. The lord nodded. "Very interesting! How do you know that?"

"Crazy," Roy said, shrugging. Zelda giggled. "So, you think everything's back to normal?"

"I'm sure of it," Zelda said. She focused on the stars. "Look, I can see Popo and Nana!"

"Sure enough, side by side," Roy muttered. "It was really nice of the astronomers, you know."

"Well, our tournaments are the most famous," Zelda said. "And don't forget the viewing public believe the smashers saved the world."

"But not all of us were there," Roy said. "Why honor everyone?"

"What the public doesn't know doesn't hurt them," Zelda said, with a mischievous smile.

"Terrible," Roy said, grinning.

"I'm glad things are back to normal," Zelda said. "It's almost hard to believe all of this happened. And the murders…it's hard to believe I was once dead."

"Same here," Roy said. "I never though I'd be able to see everyone again, and yet I did; we did."

"Mewtwo's back to normal, newer and better wireframes are being created, Giga Bowser's dead, and the Demon King's spirit is finally gone…" Zelda summarized. "We've been through so much; a nice tournament would be a big welcome."

"I was thinking of being a team leader for the new tournament, actually," Roy began, his face starting to red. "I…was wondering if you would join me…"

"Of course, as long as I'm not the decoy," Zelda said.

"So much for also having my brother on the team…" Roy muttered. Zelda laughed. "Nah, it's cool. I plan on being one of the two red teams."

"No trouble there," Zelda said. "And look; I found you."

Roy followed Zelda's finger and spotted his own constellation.

"And let's not forget you," Roy said, finding and showing Zelda her own constellation. The two turned to face each other, staring into the other's eyes.

"Bet I can find Link before you can find Marth," The princess boldly proclaimed.

"You're so on!" Roy shouted, and the two turned their eyes to the stars.

"The new tournament will begin in two months; teams will be formed over the next few days, and you may begin your training anytime," Master Hand finished. "Any questions?"

"What if the two same colored teams fight each other?" Ness asked.

"One of the teams may choose a different color," Master Hand said. Most of the smashers looked dubious. "Yes, I know three-on-three tourneys are wild, but that's why the crowds love them. We can pull it off; I have faith in all of you. Any other questions?"

Upon being met with shaking heads, he "nodded".

"Dismissed," Master Hand said. "You all earned a well-deserved break. The arenas will open after teams are formed."

The smashers all cheered and exited the room; the last to leave being the angel Marth.

As he reached the doorway, he could hear a faint voice…laughing? Puzzled, he observed the room; no one was there…

Shrugging it off, he left, making sure to close the door.

**Marth: And the fic is over! Great…now I'm going nuts…**

**Yoshi: That's only a tiny portion of it, I'm afraid…**

**Marth: … …**

**Ness: Man, I wonder who will end the next fic…I hope I'm still here!**

**Yoshi: We'll see what happens, right? Anyway, for the last time (for this fic, at least), REVIEW! We hope you enjoyed the story! (Waves)**


End file.
